


Her

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Female Character, Clexa kids, Concerts, Domestic Bliss, Endgame, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Lexa, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: This girl seems to be appearing EVERYWHERE. And Lexa doesn't understand why...





	1. The Girl

Why could she never be somewhere in peace ? She always had to look over her shoulder to see the same face. The same blue eyes. The same soft lips. The same shade of blonde hair in a different hairstyle.

Every time. Sometimes she wanted to go up to her, and ask why she was doing these things to her. Making her want to jump on her, and do things only thought of in small blissful moments of intimacy. It wasn’t fair to her, and it wasn’t fair to her heart. Definitely not to her heart.

Today she had put on a sea green bralette, some 80’s jeans, and black vans. Her hair was in a half up-half down style. She looked at the tickets. Hands came up from behind.

“You ready, Lexa ?”

“What if I see her again ?”

The the two women looked at each other in the reflection.

“Talk to her.” Anya said. “You see her so much, so it should be easy by now.”

The blonde was right in Lexa’s opinion. They _had_ seen each other countless times before, so it should be easy. Right ? If only it were _that_ easy, though. If Lexa could melt at the feeling of those eyes staring her down from afar, how would she react seeing them up front, and talking to the person who bore them.

Her sister went ahead and waited for her in the car. Lexa went ahead and joined her.

“Coachella here we come !” Anya hooted and hollered.

Lexa simply looked out the window. The question stayed in the back of her mind. _What if_ she saw _her_ ? She would have to make use of her balls, and talk to her. Ask her why she keeps showing up.

She could ask her why _her_ and not someone else ? Lexa wanted to confront her, yet at the same time, she wanted to catch up on things. It felt like she knew this stranger somehow. If it was Costia, Lexa wouldn’t hesitate to get down on her knees and beg for her back. But Lexa knew that this wasn’t Costia, this was someone that Lexa seemed to think about more than she ever thought about Costia.

The brunette turned on her phone, and scrolled through instagram. There _she_ was. The girl was beautiful in the photo. Her blonde hair had been cut to her shoulders, and her blue eyes looked like diamonds, she was wearing something simple, the caption read,

 

**Going to Coachellaaaaa**

 

**#coachella #summer #saturday**

 

Lexa gulped back her feelings. This was _her_ chance. She could try and get to the bottom of this whole ordeals. She couldn’t believe that this girl was appearing _everywhere_ she was. Quite literally. She wished for a nice relaxing moment. Just one. Now, she was probably gonna spend the whole time on her toes looking for a blonde haired (hot) girl.

* * *

 Michael Jackson could have risen from the grave, and been moonwalking across the stage and Lexa was (expectedly) on her toes looking around for this goddamn girl. Anya had to tap on her shoulder a couple times to get her attention back onto the music and the artists.

“Damn, Lexa, do you really think she’s here ?” the blonde asked, mildly annoyed.

“She posted.”

“You follow her on social media ?”

“I-I-” Lexa sighed in annoyment. “I’m looking for her.”

And she took off into the crowd. Anya wanted to go after her, but she was distracted when her favorite song came on. Lexa’s heart was pacing, and it had made its way up to her throat. She _couldn’t_ fucking breathe. She kept walking.

To some people, she probably looked like a predator of some sort. Everyone got out of the way like the red sea. Lexa stopped where she was and put her face in her hands. She wasn’t gonna let her go, and leave her hanging like this. She would probably get worse.

The brunette was getting ready to return to Anya and apologize for leaving her, but then, she saw her. At least, she thought she did. Lexa went after the girl. The blonde turned her face, and Lexa’s jaw hit the floor. It was her.

Lexa wanted to drop to the floor and have a small moment of victory, but no, she was going to talk to her. Lexa approached the girl, and grabbed her by the wrist before she could take another step.

“I’ve finally found you.”

The blonde stared at the girl in fascination. This was _her._

“Isn’t your name Lena ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’ in amazement, “You’re close. It’s Lexa.”

The blonde ran her hands over Lexa’s face. It felt familiar. The brunette put her hands over the blonde’s, it felt like they had been there before.

“What’s _your_ name ?”

“Clarke.” the blonde gulped. “Um, Lexa, why does it feel like I… like I know you ?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I know this is weird, but, do you want a hug ?”

Lexa nodded. They took themselves in each other’s arms and inhaled each others scent, which was oddly familiar to them.

* * *

 

_Lexa had had a few drinks that night. A few more shots than she usually would have on a regular bar attending night. She was by herself. Another unusual thing. But she was 22, a big girl, she could fend for herself._

_She also kept a taser in her handbag. However, her favourite song came on, and she was lost. She just started bouncing around. For the first time in her life, she blended in. Lexa felt an urge to pee._

_The alcohol was just now beginning to get to her. The brunette discreetly ran into the bathroom. She stood above the toilet, took her member out of her pants, and peed. For a_ **_long_ ** _while she stood there urinating. She was sure that if someone walked in, and looked at the direction of her feet from under the stall, she would begin to hear “what the fuck”s, or simply feel uncomfortable._

_Finally, she had emptied her bladder. She put herself back into her pants and went back out onto the bar. Tonight was_ **_hers_ ** _. She already went through enough the past few hours, and all she needed was a drink and some fun. (It was an ordeal at work, and the girl wanted to drink every fucking memory of it away)._

_She bumped into a blonde woman._

_“S-sorry.”_

_The alcohol was beginning to claim her sobriety._

_“I-it’s alright.” the blonde girl replied._

_Lexa was expecting for her to move aside to let her go, but that was a bit too bossy in her opinion. She just stood there. The blonde put her hand under her chin, raising her head. Lexa was weirded out._

_“You know, you’re_ **_really_ ** _cute, stranger.”_

_Lexa chuckled, taking the moment to actually look the woman in the face for more than five seconds. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes complimented the random coloured flashing lights in the bar. Her outfit was revealing, and cool to be honest. Lexa found herself involuntarily smiling, and her stomach was fluttering, in a good way of course._

_“I’m Lexa, what’s your name ?”_

_“Clarke.”_

_“Klark_.”

_The blonde bit her lip. How was she doing that ?_

_“Wanna do something dumb that we’ll forget tomorrow morning ?”_

_Lexa nodded. The whole point she even came to a bar was to find a way to forget the previous 12 hours of pure shittiness. Clarke took her hand, and they walked to an apartment. Upon entrance, Lexa noticed how nice, and organized it was, unlike her studio apartment on the other side of town. The furniture seemed to be nothing_ **_but_ ** _ikea._

_It was well organized though. The blonde set her purse on her couch._

_“Sit down, please.”_

_Lexa didn’t hesitate, in fact she did it quickly. The blonde sat on the couch next to her._

_“Remember how I was talking about doin’ something dumb ?”_

_Lexa nodded. In a split second, the blonde leaned in and kissed her. Clarke straddled Lexa. The brunette’s member was throbbing in her jeans. The blonde felt it pushing the spot in between her legs._

_Clarke didn't question it. They continued kissing. The brunette got comfortable enough to the point where she rested her hands on Clarke’s hips. The blonde looked into Lexa’s emerald eyes for a second. The brunette licked her lips._

_“Can I ?”_

_Lexa nodded. After all, she did want to forget the day. However it was such a shame that she wouldn’t remember this. Clarke seductively pulled Lexa’s pants down to her ankles. Then her boxers were next._

_Lexa’s 7 (or 8 inch) member was erect, and had a bit of precum dripping from it. Lexa didn’t want to beg, but she_ **_needed_ ** _some relief. Thankfully, the blonde began getting to work. She took the head of Lexa’s member into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Surprisingly, the blonde was able to take all of Lexa in._

_She stopped sucking off Lexa, and instead took the hard member in her hand, and moved it up and down. Lexa allowed a small moan. Blue eyes met green. It had been a while since Lexa felt so cared about for a while. The brunette threw her head back in pleasure._

_“Don’t come yet, girly.” Clarke said quickly._

_In one swift motion, the blonde was straddling Lexa. But Lexa was_ **_inside_ ** _of her. Once again, this was something that Lexa hadn’t felt for a while. The blonde began grinding against her, only intensify the sensation for the_ **_both_ ** _of them. Clarke kissed up her neck._

_Lexa sighed. Finally, the two of them came._

_“I know I’m a guest, but it’s_ **_my_ ** _turn.” Lexa slurred in a sultry voice._

_Clarke got off of Lexa. The brunette told the girl to get on all fours. Lexa positioned herself behind Clarke, and thrusted. The blonde’s moan only intensified Lexa’s orgasm. Finally, Lexa came after a few more thrusts, and plopped on top of Clarke._

_“Lexa ?”_

_“Hmm ?”_

_“That was… nice.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_They laid on the couch together for two more hours. And Lexa left the blonde asleep on her couch. That saturday morning when she woke up in her own bed, she didn’t understand why she didn’t have underwear on. But she was weird like that, and she knew that she shouldn’t question herself. She had gone to work like that several times, so there was no doubt that maybe this happened to be one of those days._


	2. Favourited

Lexa was scared, to be blunt. Clarke had chosen to meet at the coffee shop downtown. At this hour, it wasn’t going to be busy. She put on some black slacks, and a white polo shirt. She sprinsted herself with perfume, --actually, now that she analyzed it, it was cologne.

She checked the time on her iphone.

 

**12:01pm**

 

She knew that she had to get going. The brunette got in her car and sighed. She was _really_ doing this after _two years_ of living in confusion (and desperateness) to find her she was finally gonna be able to talk to her. She put the car in reverse, and left the confines of her driveway. She wanted to get to the bottom of the whole situation.

How did this woman weasel herself into Lexa’s mental memory box ?

“Fuck, I’m sorry, _go_!” the brunette abruptly stopped the car and let another driver cut in front of her.

12:30pm was nearing, and the closer it got, the tighter the imaginary hands clasped around Lexa’s neck. _Jesus_. Finally, Lexa got there. She parked her car on the side of the street and sat there for a moment. She checked her collar in the rearview mirror.

 _Goddamn it Lexa, this isn’t a date !_ However, she wanted the blonde to know that she could be put together. The brunette put her hair into the messiest (fucking) bun she could. She quickly got out. Thank God she didn’t wear heels.

She fixed her pants so that the sudden rush of blood wouldn’t be _too_ apparent. There was a light tap to her shoulder.

“Hey, Lexa.”

The brunette looked back a bit disheveled. She was met with the bearer of the blue eyes.

“I got us a table already.” Clarke said. “Come on.”

The blonde took her by the hand, and led her (almost) to the back of the restaurant. Lexa was a bit taken aback. From her view, Clarke had on a nice sun dress that was a pale shade of blue. It sort of made her eyes pop, paired with some nice sandals. She was certainly taking advantage of the summer heat.

They made it to a table against the wall. Clarke urged Lexa to sit.

“Hey.” Lexa exhaled.

“Sorry about that.” Clarke apologized quickly, while fixing the skirt of her dress. “I didn’t really want you to be stuck in that line.”

Lexa caught herself staring at the blonde’s face. After a while. Clarke sought it appropriate to stare at Lexa too. Both women blushed at the same time, as if on cue. God, how did it seem like they knew each other for a while ?

“So, how has life been since Coachella ?”

Lexa shrugged, _I can’t stop thinking about you, like for real, I finally found you an--_ “It’s been alright.” Lexa answered. “How about _you_ ?”

“Well,” Clarke sprouted a small smile. “I was just thinking about you.”

Lexa wished that she had the balls to simply tell the truth and not stall her feelings.

“Like, after two--three, actually _two years,_ ” The blonde stared deeply into Lexa’s eyes like a long lost friend, supporting the theory that they knew each other so well. “I finally found _you_.”

Lexa allowed a smile.

“Do you remember _that night_?” Clarke asked.

“ _What_ night ?” Lexa asked confused. (In the back of her mind, she felt like this was an important date. A _very_ important date.)

“The night we met.”

Lexa bit her lip. She was finally gonna get to know when and _how_.

“-- Sorry to intrude, but are you ladies ready to order ?”

The two were snapped out of their moment. They nodded.

“I’ll have a plain coffee.” Lexa said.

“I’ll have a tea.”

The waitress left, allowing them to sink into each other's eyes.

“We met at that club-- it’s actually down the street from here.” Clarke said. “I used to go there every other friday night with my girlfriends after class, you know, let loose for the weekend.”

Lexa nodded, but she was eager to get to the meeting part.

“Anyways, a friend and I got into an argument, but then I saw you, and you sort of took my breath away,” Clarke said.

Lexa felt like she knew the next part for some reason.

“And I asked you something abou--”

“ _Wanna do something stupid_ ?”

Clarke nodded, “And I took you home, and we had sex.” Clarke said. "Good ass sex, to be honest."

Lexa smiled a bit at that,  _at least it was good._

“And I left before you woke up.”

Lexa remembered bits and pieces of _that night_.

“So, you remembered all this time.” Lexa summarized, nibbling on her straw. “And all the times you saw me, you didn’t think to… approach me ?”

Clarke shrugged.

“It’s not _that_ easy, Lexa.” Clarke said. “It was like deja vù. It felt like I knew you, but at the same time you were a stranger. Hell, for a few months, I thought it was my best friend.”

The brunette nodded in understandment.

“Alcohol does that.” Lexa said.

Clarke hummed in agreement. Lexa noticed that she was looking down most of the time. She lifted up her chin.

“You alright, Clarke ?”

The blonde nodded, “Mmhmm.” _I just wish that you didn’t leave so early in the morning._ “I’m fine.” _I wanted you, I still do._

“Well, you can text me if you want, just so that I can know that you’re okay, alright ?” Lexa said, but really it was just a way of her to still be able to keep tabs on the girl that she was beginning to _love_ every second, and now faster because they actually met. “You still have my number right ?”

 _Duh, bitch, how could she lose it from saturday to today ?_ Clarke nodded.

“I favourited it, so it’s not going anywhere.”

She had begun crying, and she didn’t even know it. Lexa quickly went to her side of the table, and engulfed her into a hug.

“I thought you said you were fine.” Lexa said calmly, rubbing her back. “Are you _really_ okay ?”

“I-I-I’m just glad that I found you.” Clarke said, which she _was_ , but that wasn’t exactly the reason she was crying.

Lexa wiped her tears and looked into her eyes.

“I am too.” Lexa said. “I lived with such confusion and frustration up until now, because everywhere I went, you seemed to be there too. My sister gave you the name of the deja vù girl, but to me, you were, and _are_ much more than that.”

“Really ?”

Lexa nodded, “You’re _Clarke_.” Lexa said. “We had a bit of a forgettable meeting, but I still remembered your face, and thanks to my instagram explore page, I made sure that I wouldn’t forget yours.”

Clarke chuckled, “I come up on the explore page ?”

“Or maybe I just constantly typed in **#blondebombshell**.”

Clarke laughed a little more.

“I like you, Lexa.”

“I do too-- I meant, I like you too, I--”

“I got it, Lex.”

 _Lex._ Their drinks came, and they talked about their lives, and Lexa paid after a long argument. But Lexa drove home with a different feeling, she wanted Clarke. She wanted to be with her all day. She wanted to know her more. 

* * *

 

The brunette stirred. Even after they met, and had coffee, the blonde still seemed to be doing things to her feelings. At the ding of a message coming to her phone, her heart would skip ten beats at a time. Lexa wanted to touch Clarke again, even something as simple as giving her a hug or holding her hand, or wiping something off her face. Preferably hugging her, because she could get away with drowning herself in that nice smelling shampoo.

God, what was she thinking ? She was dumb if she thought that the blonde could still be attracted to her in such manners that would make dating possible. God, she should be at easy knowing that she _met_ her, _spoke_ to her, _went out_ with her, but she wasn’t. She didn’t want to have sex with her again, at least, not now that they were getting to reconnect, maybe in the future, but definitely not now. But, she _did_ want to be with her more if that made sense.

She felt like she had a responsibility to protect her. Why ? She didn’t know, why. Lexa was distracted by buzzing in her back pants pocket.

 

**Clarke: hey**

 

**Me: Hey**

 

**Clarke: wyd ?**

 

**Me: I honestly dk**

 

**Clarke: rlly ?**

 

**Me: yup**

 

**Clarke: ily rt now, my other friends arent answering my texts for some reason.**

 

**Me: rlly ?**

 

**Clarke: yeah**

 

**Clarke: so thnx**

 

**Clarke: I also just realised tht youre probably @ work, so bye**

 

**Me: bye**

 

**Me: be safe**

 

**Clarke: you be safe**

 

Lexa chuckled. She looked up exasperated.

“God damn, Raven, how many more sheets do you need to print ?”

The latina grumbled a bit as sheets continued to come out of the printer, “Fifty… four.”

The ten other people in line groaned.

“Oh my God !!”

“I’m not a fan of sitting here and waiting either.”

“I really wanna punch you.” Lexa said.

“Is it urgent ?”

“Of course it is !” the nine other people in line, along with Lexa shouted at the latina.

“I really wish that Indra would finally invest in printers for everyone here.”

* * *

 Lexa arrived home to a call from Clarke.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Lexa.”

“What’s up, _Clarke._ ”

Clarke sighed on the other end of the line. Once again, Lexa was making her name sound ten times more interesting.

“Nothing much, I’m just bored.” Clarke said. “How was work ?”

“Stressful.”

“Wanna talk about it ?”

“I guess so.” Lexa said taking a pause. “So, my boss decided to assign everyone a different topic for the newspaper. So I did that, and I go to the printer, and my coworker, who is also my friend  is hogging up the _only_ printer on the floor. And I wasn’t about to go downstairs, so I just stood there waiting for thirty minutes.”

“Damn.”

“How about your day ?” Lexa asked.

The brunette grabbed herself a juicebox from the fridge.

“I literally stayed in and painted and organized.”

“You’re such a hippie.”

“Hey, I actually fixed up my place a bit !”

Lexa chuckled while taking a sip.

“Alright, Clarke, I’m gonna take a shower real quick.”

“Alright, I’ve gotta add another layer anyways, bye, bestie !”

“Bye.” Lexa said enthusiastically.

She hung up with a smile. Fuck. The blonde was leaving her with a smile. The brunette was falling in fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa was _fucking_ worried. Did something _happen_ to her ? It was three days into the week. Clarke would usually be bombarding her phone with texts from dusk till dawn. Lexa, being the biggest worrier that she was, decided to _fuck it_ , and called Clarke.

It rang for a long while, almost going to voicemail.

“Hey, Lex.”

The brunette’s brows furrowed. She could hear sadness in the blonde's voice.

“Hey, Clarke.”

There was a pause.

“You alright ?”

“Um.” Clarke sniffled. “No.”

“What’s wrong ?”

“I-I-I got fired on sunday.” Clarke choked out, giving into ugly sobs.

“Damn, I’m sorry.”

“I-I-I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“Want me to come over ?”

“Mmhmm, please.”

Lexa began looking for her car keys.  

“I’ll be there, Clarke.” Lexa said quickly. “Hang on, okay ?”

“Okay.”

Lexa was in her car within seconds, driving into the streets. She was worried for her friend. God, something more than worried. Her mind wasn’t clear enough for her to find a word for it. She just knew that she had to get to Clarke.

“ _Hang on, blondie.”_ Lexa said pulling into Clarke’s driveway.

Normally, it was a 20 minute drive, but with Clarke’s phone call, she made it in nearly 7. (There was no traffic, but Lexa didn’t want to acknowledge that, because she loved sounding dangerous and bold). She knocked on the door.

“Clarke ?” Lexa called out. “Cl- Clarke ?”

The door opened, and the blonde threw herself in Lexa’s arms, sobbing into her shirt. Lexa got inside, closed the door, and held Clarke close.

“Jesus, Clarke, are you alright, you look bad.”

The brunette cupped the blonde’s face and analyzed the bags under her blue eyes, and how dull they looked, and how much more paler, and sicker Clarke looked.

“What happened ?”

“I-I, one of my designs failed, and my boss said that if I failed once, it might happen again, so he fired me on the spot.” Clarke choked out. “And that was the only job I’ve ever had. And being an architect is my passion and--”

Lexa wiped the tears away, “Well, fuck your boss.” Lexa said, “No one is gonna be perfect all the time.” she added, “He’s dumb for letting you go, and soon, he’ll figure it out.”

“Do I call him and ask him to hire me again ?”

“He doesn’t deserve you, Clarke.” Lexa said.

_What the fuck are you doing ? Stop talking. You’re going too far._

“You could make a living off of your artwork you've got the talent, and the flawless handiwork.”

“How am I even gonna be successful just being a painter ?”

“Clarke, have you _seen_ your artwork ?” Lexa was trying to prove a point, but the work itself proved its own point. “You could make thousands, if not millions.”

Clarke smiled a bit at Lexa, “But, _Lex_ , that's one in a million chance.”

“Like I said, you've got the talent.” Lexa said. “And you’re fortunate to have it in times like this.”

Clarke hugged Lexa tighter.

“God, Clarke, when was the last time you got out of bed ?”

“Twenty minutes ago.”

“Alright,” Lexa put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “how about you take a shower, and I will fix you some food.”

“Lexa, I’m not hungry.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa could see the lie.

“When was the last time you _ate_ , Clarke Griffin ?”

The blonde looked down.

“Come on, let me take care of you a bit today, alright ?”

“I’m--”

“Ah, ah, ah, into the shower, _Clarke_.”

With the way that Lexa was saying her name, Clarke surrendered. The girl went down the hallway into the bathroom. She took her pajamas off and winced a bit. The fabric literally stuck to her skin. She turned the knob and submerged herself into the lukewarm water filled tub.

She cried a bit more. Her job was her passion, and her own stupidity threw it all away. _I should’ve done the fucking math twice._ Eventually, she looked for some ounce of strength in her and squirted some body wash into her hand. She didn’t think she deserved a friend like Lexa.

In a way, she felt guilty for calling her over. The brunette checked on her.

“You doing alright in there ?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lexa turned to leave.

“Wait !”

The brunette turned around, and tried to avoid eye contact with the naked girl in the tub.

“Thanks, Lexa, you didn’t have to do all of this, but thanks.”

“My pleasure, _bestie_.”

“Did you just say, bestie ?”

Lexs chuckled, “The food’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“Alright.”

The brunette moved to go out.

“Wait !”

Lexa sighed.

“Lexa, don’t be shy to look at me, you’ve already seen me.”

“Well, I’m just letting you have your privacy.” Lexa said, slightly lifting up her gaze.

She saw the blonde in all her naked _glory_ , and a small gasp surpassed the confines of her lips. Now she _didn’t want to stop staring_.

“Uh-um, I’m gonna finish the food.”

The brunette was quick on her heels. Clarke was confused by Lexa’s reaction, but ignored and finished bathing. 

* * *

 

**Three Months Later...**

 

“Hi, pretty lady.”

Lexa stirred, moving just enough to be able to kiss the blonde good morning.

“Shut up, I look crusty as hell in the morning.”

“You don’t.” Lexa insisted moving a strand of hair out of the blonde’s face. “You look beautiful, I swear.”

* * *

 

**Two Months Earlier…**

 

_“Lex, I got an invite to a concert, and I can take a plus one, wanna come ?”_

_Lexa shrugged and nodded, “Sure.”_

* * *

 

_Lexa ate the chip, chewed, and swallowed, “So, how much longer ?” she wiped her nose and cleared her throat. “T’s been like, an hour.”_

_Clarke squinted at her GPS._

_“Thirty minutes.”_

_Lexa took out her phone._

_“Take pictures while you’re at it.” Clarke suggested._

_“Alright.”_

_The brunette tilted herself in the seat, and began obnoxiously posing. Clarke chuckled._

_“Lex, you’re gonna make me get pulled over.”_

_The brunette serioused up._

_“Alright, but we do need photos.”_

_Thirty minutes later, they were standing in the parking lot._

_“She’s not here yet.”_

_*click*_

_“Lexa.”_

_“--That's it, right there, right there, hold it.” Lexa had the phone in her face._

_Clarke pursed her lips._

_“Deep down inside, you love this.”_

_“Deep down inside, I know you’re correct.”_

_Lexa chuckled. Clarke received a text._

 

**_Ozymandius: I’m inside the venue already,_ **

 

**_Ozymandius: where are yall @ ?_ **

 

**_Me: meeting you there_ **

 

_The blonde looked back at Lexa._

_“What’d she say ?” Lexa asked posting the pictures to her instagram account._

_“She’s already inside, come on.”_

_The blonde led the way into the crowded entrance. Octavia turned around with several hotdogs in her hands, and one in her mouth.._

_“Hey--” the noirette’s voice was muffled._

_“Eww, O.”_

_Lexa was quick to snap a picture._

_“Hey, O.”_

_“Hey, Le--”_

_The hotdog fell out of her mouth, but Lexa caught it._

_“I haven’t seen you since graduation day, I’d no idea you and Clarke were friends.”_

_“We’re not.” the two girls said immediately. “She’s my cousin.”_

_Lexa looked back and forth between the two._

_“No wonder y’all look similar !!!”_

_The two pursed their lips, and flared their nostrils._

_“It’s starting !” Octavia exclaimed, jumping up and down, wincing at the hot aluminum foil wrapped around the food._

_“O, was all this necessary ?”_

_“Always be prepared, Clarke.” the noirette said. “Take some.”_

_“Really ?” Lexa said._

_Octavia nodded, “That’s what they were made for.”_

_The brunette took one and ate it._

_“Damn, this is good.”_

_“Right !” Octavia said, then she pointed at hers in Lexa’s other hand. “Now give me mine back !”_

_Lexa handed it over while taking another bite._

_“Fuck, my hands were too full, I forgot drinks.”_

_Clarke sighed. She looked up at the stage and listened to the artists. Meanwhile, Lexa ate like she had never eaten in her life. (Like ever). Octavia still stood there, trying to stomach three more hot dogs._

_“Eww, no, get away.” Clarke shooed her younger cousin away._

_“Fuck you.”_

_“So sweet.”_

_Octavia made a face at her and left. There was a small break, and the two girls found themselves alone while Octavia went to find some beer. Lexa stared creepily. Clarke caught her, and green eyes quickly looked away._

_“Sorry.”_

_“No, it’s alright.”_

_The blonde cupped the brunette’s face, and quickly leaned in. Lexa was stunned. She licked her lips, and realized that she wanted more. She quickly reciprocated. The blonde's mouth was slightly gaped open._

_“C-come on, Lex, i-i- they’re playing Stevie Nicks.” Clarke’s pupils had expanded quite a lot. Lexa couldn’t stop staring at her. The blonde took her hand, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and led the brunette back to their spot. The two listened to Rhiannon play in the background for a bit._

* * *

 

“Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and..”

Clarke cleaned up her workspace, which was currently in the kitchen. Lexa’s kitchen. (She moved in with the brunette a few weeks ago).

“Wouldn’t you…” she focused on the stroke of green (she was painting a portrait of Lexa). “love to love her ?”

“You _do_ know, you’re totally off beat, babe ?”

“What ?” Clarke chuckled. “It’s a good song, and I’m having fun.”

Lexa smiled, “I know, babe.” she wiped her nose. “Can I see it yet ?”

Clarke nodded, “I need you to put that smart little writer’s brain of yours to work. This piece needs a name.”

Lexa went up behind her girlfriend, and put her hands on her shoulders.

“That’s me.” Lexa said quietly, yet just enough for Clarke to hear.

“Yeah.” Clarke said, although it was very obvious. Her own green eyes were staring back at her like a reflection.

“That’s why I want you to name it.”

“You’re really trusting _me_ with this ?”

Clarke nodded, “Don’t worry, it’s staying in the house, I don’t want anyone else having this.”

Lexa chuckled. _If course she wouldn’t sell this._

“What’s the name of this song ?” Lexa asked.

Blue eyes glared at her, “Did you _really--”_

“Babe, you know that I only listen to Sia, right ?”

“Yeah.” Clarke said softening her look. “It’s Rhiannon.”

“There you have it.” Lexa said pressing a kiss to her lips. “Also, what’s your obsession with me being painted like I came straight from ancient greece ? I mean not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Did you even take a history class ?” Clarke asked. “I painted you like a vegas exotic dancer, don’t you notice the feathers ?”

Lexa nodded, “And the love seat.”

Clarke chuckled and held out her index finger before Lexa could say anything else.

“Doesn’t that sound beautiful ?”

Lexa nodded, “Yes, now when you're done, I’m playing Sia’s demo version of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself).”

She gave Clarke a kiss on her cheek.

“Wait, is _this_ what you were drawing when you were staring at me sleeping ?”

“Stop making me sound creepy !” The blonde playfully shoved the brunette.


	4. Wing World

**A Year Later...**

 

“I like this house.” Clarke said squeezing her wife’s hand a bit, raising herself on her tiptoes in excitement. “It’s nice, not too big, not too small, very minimal, I like it.”

Lexa saw her wife’s excitement, and couldn’t help but smile.

“If you like it, I like it.” Lexa said. “Are you sure you like this one ?”

Clarke looked back into green eyes, “Bet !”

Lexa was sent into a small chuckling fit. Clarke played around with the ring on her finger. Lexa pecked a quick playful kiss to her neck.

“I love you.” Lexa said in her ear.

“I love you too.” Clarke said. “And guess what ?”

“What ?”

“If we ever have kids, there will be three extra rooms.”

“Then, I _definitely_ like this house.”

* * *

 

“It looks even better painted.” Clarke said.

“True that.” Lexa said. “Do I put the couch there ?” the brunette pointed to the corner of the living room that had geometric shaped windows taking up the wall, allowing for an easy view to the backyard. “Or there ?” she moved her hand to the left where the bookshelf, that Clarke was putting books on at the moment was.

“Over there.” the blonde pointed to the window.

Lexa scooted the couch over there, it wasn’t _that_ heavy. She looked over at Clarke proudly, hands on her hips and all.

“Come here.”

Lexa got closer to Clarke to the point where they were flush together. Clarke looked up rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“Wanna go out for dinner ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke puckered out her bottom lip, and nodded.

“What ?” Lexa asked, cupping her face.

“Well, can we finish this, go to dinner, come back home, and make love ?”

Lexa nodded, “Of course.” she kissed her. “Now, let’s speed this up, alright ?”

The blonde nodded eagerly.

“Since the couch is here, the t.v. stand should go here.” Clarke pointed to the other wall, opposite to the furniture.

Lexa nodded, “You have a good eye.”

“Of course I do.” Clarke said proudly, “Look at the wife I’ve got.”

“Stop !” Lexa scolded. “I’m not _cute_.”

“You're right.” Clarke said. “You’re _beautiful_.”

“Go get dressed, Clarke.”

“Alright, also, I’m picking out your outfit.”

“Okay, babe.”

Clarke didn’t get completely past the doorway.

“Oh, babe.”

“Yeah ?”

“You really _are_ beautiful.”

Lexa looked down to hide the blush in her cheeks. When she felt that the blonde wasn’t there, she looked up and took a huge gasp of air, and put her hand on her chest. Damn, even after all this time, the blonde was _still_ able to do this to her. She plugged the t.v. into the wall and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Lexa watched as Clarke analyzed (almost) every article of clothing she earned.

The blonde noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

“I’ve always liked you in these button ups.” Clarke said. “Are you in the mood to look like an 80’s boy today ?”

Lexa chuckled, “I-I-I guess.”

Clarke looked back at her with the most beautiful smile that nearly made Lexa want to bow down to her and cry. _Clarke made her feel like that_.

“Actually, I kinda like this shirt.”

Clarke selected a satin carolina blue coloured button up shirt (short sleeved).

“That goes well with my black trouser pants, and my loafers.” Lexa pointed out.

“The ones with the gold buckle… chain thingy ?”

Lexa nodded.

“Alright, so I’ve picked your outfit.” Clarke said. “Can you help me pick mine ?”

Lexa nodded. The brunette went through Clarke’s clothes and looked back at her wife. She looked back at the dress she was looking at, and took it out. It was a nice satin dress, except for it was red.

Clarke recently bought it at the mall when Lexa took her, along with other things.

Going to restaurants every saturday night had become routine. The two got dressed.

“Lexa, you forgot to pick out heels.”

“I like your black ones.”

“Do I look good ?” Clarke asked standing up.

The red dress hugged her curves just right, and her heels added a nice touch to the outfit, her hair was also piled into an intricate looking updo. She did not require makeup, and that was the best part of it all.

“Fucking beautiful.”

Clarke blushed, “You look beautiful too.”

Lexa grabbed her phone and wallet. She held out her hand.

“Come on, babe.”

The blonde took her hand without hesitation.

“Where do you wanna go ?” Lexa asked. “I’ll drive.”

“Um, maybe that wing place.”

“Then, Wing World it is.”

* * *

 “Lexa…” Clarke moaned against Lexa’s neck.

The brunette was getting hard from the sound.

Clarke could feel it too. Lexa took off her underwear to reveal a hardened member.

“God.”

Lexa slipped inside of the blonde, and burrowed her face into the blonde's neck. She thrusted in at a steady pace. The blonde’s moans got more frequent.

“Lexa,” the blonde tried to steady her hitched breathing. “make me cum. I don’t care how you do it.”

Lexa smiled and thrusted in faster, with more force. She was a bit afraid that she was slamming Clarke’s head against the headboard. But that worry was quickly replaced by the sounds coming from Clarke's mouth.

* * *

 

Lexa sat down in the kitchen. The blonde leaned on the countertop, facing her wife seductively.

“What do you want for dinner ?”

Lexa shrugged, “Surprise me.”

The blonde raised her brows.

* * *

 Clarke sat down next to her. The blonde had made a visually appealing salad bowl. It was served in a bowl big enough for the both of them to eat from.

“Salad, babe ?”

“Not _just_ salad, babe.” Clarke grabbed a strawberry and ate it. “ _Fruit_ salad. I read somewhere that it’s good for mom and baby.”

Lexa paused, opened her mouth, shut it, looked back and forth from Clarke and the t.v., and opened her mouth again, “Baby ? _What_ baby ?”

Leca narrowed her eyes, “What did you _just_ say ?”

“I’m pregnant.” she said with a smile. “Surprise !”

“Clarke, Griffin, you better not be messing with me ?” Lexa said tearing up, “We’re having a baby ?!”

Clarke nodded.

The brunette jumped up, nearly letting the bowl tip over. She ran to the kitchen and back. She was shocked. Clarke sat there chuckling and eating at the same time. Lexa sat back down and kissed Clarke.

“Wow…” Lexa chuckled with a bit of tears forming in her eyes. “wow.”

Clarke took Lexa in her arms.

“Don’t cry, you're gonna make _me_ cry.”

Clarke nuzzled their noses together.

“We’re gonna be mothers, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, Lex.” the tears beat her. “Mothers.”

Lexa kissed her lips and smiled.

* * *

 Lexa was holding Clarke in her arms, while holding the ultrasound photo in one hand.

“She’s _so_ tiny.”

“You think it’s a girl ?” Lexa asked

Clarke nodded.

“How do you know ?”

The blonde shrugged, “I guess, I can just _tell_.”

Lexa gave Clarke a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“How do you wanna tell everyone ?”

Clarke shrugged. Then she gasped, and her mouth made an ‘O’ shape.

“What ?”

“I could do a self portrait of myself with a bump.”

“ _Fucking genius."_

* * *

 

 Clarke facetimed her mom. The older woman was very inexperienced on how to utilize her phone. She had zoomed in on her forehead.

“Clarke ?”

“Yes, mom, I made something, and I want to show you.” Clarke held up the painting that she worked on for about a few weeks. “Like it ?”

Abby squinted.

“It’s beautiful.” Abby said. “But why are you pre-- Clarke !!”

The blonde chuckled a bit.

“I’m pregnant, mom.”

“Oh my gosh, Clarke, I’m so happy for you two !” Abby said. “What did Lexa say ?”

“She’s excited.” Clarke said.

“Wow, let me fetch your father.” Abby was shaking in excitement. “Jake, honey, Clarke’s pregnant !”

Clarke heard an, ‘oh my god’, and her father showed up on the camera.

“Congratulations, honey !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gender do you think the new baby is ?
> 
> Also, i combined two chapters at a time to create longer chapters. So, chapter 1 and 2 are combined, so are 3 and 4 etc. etc.


	5. Second and Third Trimester

The cashier looked at me suspiciously when she saw me show up at the register with all these cucumbers.” Lexa said. 

Clarke went after them, and moved to slice them into long pieces. Lexa sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. 

“How’s our little boy doing ?”

“Pretty good.” Clarke said. “We should name him soon.”

Lexa nodded. She hadn’t actually been thinking about names lately, but now that Clarke mentioned it…

“I think you should choose his name.” Lexa said. “I’ll go with his middle name alright ?”

The blonde nodded. She rubbed her stomach as she bit off the cucumber that was dipped in ranch and hot sauce. Lexa gagged. 

“Mmm mmm.” she was disgusted at the cravings that Clarke was having lately. “How is it that you haven’t puked up any of your concoctions ?” 

The blonde shrugged, “The baby must like them.”

“That poor thing.” Lexa said going up to the blonde, and rubbing her belly. 

It was steadily growing, and Lexa loved touching it. She was sure that maybe one of these days she would begin feeling tiny feet pushing against them. 

“What about me ?”

Lexa chuckled and looked up at Clarke to kiss her. The was grossed out by the taste of ranch and hot sauce from Clarke’s lips. 

“God, how do you eat that ?”

Clarke shrugged, “Don’t you have to write an article ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’,“But I can write you a poem if you want.” suddenly a better idea popped up in her head. “A song.”

“Who’s gonna sing it ?”

“You.”

“Shut up, I can’t sing for shit.”

“You shut up.”

“I ca--”

Lexa immediately shut her up with a kiss, and put a hand around her waist. They parted. Clarke couldn’t and didn’t need to say anything else. 

“What do you want for lunch ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged, “I’ll eat anything.”

“Want me to order pizza ?”

Clarke nodded, “Pizza’s.” She corrected the brunette.

Clarke could eat two boxes of pizza in one fitting,  _ if _ Lexa let her. But that was the thing, Lexa was really caring for her a lot,  _ which she did  _ appreciate a lot. 

“Cheese or do you want one of those customizable ones ?” Lexa asked picking up her phone, ready to dial Domino’s. 

“What do you want ?” Clarke asked.

“A regular cheese.”

“I’m having cheese too.” Clarke said. “Get larges for the both of us.”

Lexa nodded and dialed the number.

“I’ll be in the art room, babe.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded, “I’ll call you whe— hello, I’d like to order…”

Clarke went to the art room down the hall. She flicked the light on, and sat down in front of her unfinished artwork. She sighed and rubbed her belly, while she grabbed a paintbrush. 

“Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn’t you live to love her ?” Clarke sang to herself. 

(And the baby, if he could hear). 

“Takes to the sky like a bird in flight,” Clarke resumed her light strokes of indigo onto the whites of the canvas. “And who will be her lover ?”

Lately, Clarke had been creating artwork that was connected to the baby. Sometimes she got creative, and tried drawing him with Lexa’s features (green eyes brown hair), or hers (blue eyes and blonde hair). Sometimes she mixed up the look too. Now, Clarke strayed away from that for a hit, and decided to work on something different, on days like this, she would mostly work on painting a random person. Right now however, she was painting her brother Murphy. 

She hadn’t heard from him in a while, so she assumed that he probably got himself jailed again. It wasn’t a thing that was unheard about, and that in itself was sad. Clarke’s phone buzzed on the table. She set it on the easel and answered, while resuming painting.

“Hey, O.”

“Hey mama.” 

“Jesus, Ozymandius.”

“ _ Stop !” _

Clarke chuckled, “Sorry.”

“So, whatchu doing ?”

“You should know by now, O.”

The noirette chuckled, “You're right, but I can’t  _ always  _ predict everything about you, Clarke.” The noirette wiped her nose. “I’m assuming that you’ll tell me.”

“I’m painting.”

“I assumed right !”

Clarke chuckled.

“How are you feeling ?” Octavia asked eagerly. “How’s my nephew doing in the oven ?”

In Clarke’s mind, that sounded  _ wrong,  _ like  _ very wrong _ . “He’s doing great, Octavia.” 

“And  _ you ?” _

Clarke pursed her lips and continued painting, “Like I said, the baby’s doing great.”

Octavia narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, “Clarke, what are you hiding ?” Octavia was practically  _ scolding  _ her at this point. “ _ Spill. _ ”

“I just feel  _ pregnant _ , O.” Clarke said. “And it’s kinda messing up my habits, and my body’s not used to this.” Clarke added. “Sometimes I have on and off days.”

God, how could her little cousin do that ? 

“What are they like ?”

Clarke shrugged, adding some more colour.

“Sometimes, I…” the blonde cleared her throat. “Sometimes I feel weak, moody, and tired and I don’t wanna get out of bed, I just wanna eat chips, and I make myself feel even worse, feeling like Lexa  _ always  _ has to take care of me like I’m a baby an—“ 

Clarke’s voice cracked a bit.

“I’m sorry, Clarke I shouldn’t have asked you—“

“— No, no, no, O, you're fine, it’s  _ just _ the hormones.”

“Well, why don’t you tell Lexa how you feel ?” Octavia asked. “She’s your wife.”

“I know, but at the same time, I know that I probably won’t get to the point before I start to cry.”

Octavia looked away at something else. 

“Lincoln, wait up !” She shouted. “I’ll text you later, Clarke.”

“Mmhmm.”

Clarke hung up, and not even seconds later, she felt arms wrap behind her. The blonde gulped.

“You heard didn’t you ?”

Lexa kissed her cheek and nodded.

“It’s alright to tell me things, Clarke.” Lexa gave her another kiss. “You can always come to me.”

Clarke melted into Lexa’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Shhh.” Lexa kissed away her tears. “It’s alright, I’m not mad at you.”

“It’s just— you’re already doing a lot, helping prepare for  _ him _ , and I sit and paint and cry.” 

“Babe, I don’t really do a lot of stuff,” Lexa said. “Except order clothes since we found out that he was a  _ he _ .”

Clarke chuckled a bit. 

“But everything else is in place.” Lexa said with a smile. “His crib and changing station— everything. I even began prestocking on diapers.”

The brunette took Clarke’s hand in hers. 

“Clarke, this doesn’t stress me out one bit, it excites me, because we’ve got a baby.” The brunette had the biggest smile. “If you went back and time, and told me that you’d be  _ the girl _ , my wife, and the mother of my child, I would think you were crazy.” Lexa said. “But now, it’s actually happening, and I’m  _ so  _ fucking stoked.”

Clarke but her bottom lip. They were there for a moment.

“Hey baby, what if I put on a movie and we can watch it while the pizza gets here, hmm ?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa took her hand.

“Come on.”

The brunette led them to the living room. Lexa insisted that Clarke lay down on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the center table and handed it to Clarke.

“Your choice.”

The blonde took it. Lexa draped a blanket over her.

“Lex,” Clarke reached for her, sat up a bit, and patted the spot under her head. 

Lexa smiled and obliged, letting Clarke rest her head on her lap while Clarke searched for movie suggestions on Netflix. 

“Orange is the new black ?” Clarke asked.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Clarke clicked on the show. The two had recently joined the fandom when they began watching the show a month ago. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get that.”

Lexa gently got up and grabbed her wallet. Clarke paused the show. The brunette handed the delivery guy the money and then closed the door, setting the two pizza’s down on the center table.

“What do you want to drink ?”

“Some apple juice would be alright.”

“Apple juice will be brought, then.” Lexa did the whip and made a weird dance towards the kitchen. 

Clarke giggled a bit. She heard the refrigerator open.

“That’s better, babe !”

God, she didn’t deserve Lexa. The brunette returned with cups, and the whole jug of apple juice for Clarke. The blonde had already grabbed her box of pizza. 

“Mmmhmm.” She moaned biting into a slice, and rubbing her swollen belly. “This is  _ good _ .”

Lexa chuckled, opening the other box of pizza and eating two slices. Going into the next episode, Clarke had already demolished half of her pizza. 

“Names.” Clarke said as the credits came across the screen.

“Hmm ?”

“We should start picking out his name.” 

Lexa pursed her lips, and looked up pensatively.

“I think his middle name should be Klark.” Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled, “Really ?”

Lexa nodded, “We’ll spell it differently, like K-l-a-r-k.” 

Clarke smiled, she made a note to self that if they ever had a girl in the future, her middle name should probably be Xandria, derived from Lexa’s first name, Alexandria. 

“What about his first name ?” Clarke asked, holding Lexa’s hand, kissing it, and rubbing it against her cheek.

Lexa shrugged, “I picked his middle name, so you should get to pick his first name.”

Clarke smiled, kissing her hand. 

“Murphy’s middle name is Declan.” Clarke said. “I kinda wanna honor him, even tho he’s not dead, but I’ve always liked it.”

“Then that’s his name.”

“Yeah,” Clarke rubbed her belly. “Declan Klark.”

“Wait, so,  _ how many  _ middle names does Murphy have ?”

“I don’t know, like two.” Clarke said. “We both got two.”

“Do tell.”

“No.”

* * *

 

Clarke was getting more pregnant looking as the months passed by. As she grew, so did Lexa’s overprotectiveness. The brunette came up behind her, taking her into a gentle, warm embrace. Lexa’s breath against her neck made her body hairs stand.

“Is today an off day ?” Lexa whispered in her ear, not wanting to disturb the blissful silence. “It’s fine, you can tell me, babygirl.”

“It is,” Clarke answered quietly. “— but at the same time not really. I wanna lay in bed with you all day, together.”

“We can arrange for that.” Lexa gave her another kiss on the cheek. “But get some breakfast first.”

“Already ahead of you.” Clarke turned around, chewing on something. “I’m pregnant, I eat on an hourly basis.”

Lexa chuckled into the crook of her neck. A sigh crossed Clarke’s lips. Suddenly, she felt something pushing against her lower back.

“Woods,” Clarke chuckle. “I can feel your morning wood.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said moving away.

“No, no, wait, stay there.”

Clarke pushed back against the boner. Lexa groaned a bit quietly. 

“I think I know what we can do all day now.”

Lexa’s boner was getting painful now. Clarke’s sultry voice wasn’t helping either. 

“Won’t it be uncomfortable for you ?” Lexa asked. “With that belly of yours ?”

Clarke shrugged, “Now that I think of it, I think we should wait till after he’s born.”

Lexa nodded.

“That also means that you should start hoarding condoms like there’s no tomorrow.”

Lexa broke out into laughter. There was a flutter in Clarke’s stomach. Her hand placed on the side of her bump

* * *

 

The two were in the shower together. The water ran over their bodies, hitting every inch of skin. Clarke’s belly was in between them. Lexa cupped her face and kissed her.

“I love you  _ so _ much.” Lexa said. “Both of you.”

Clarke smiled, “Me too.”

The blonde gasped, and grabbed Lexa’s hand, placing it on the side of her stomach.

“He’s kicking again, Lex.”

The brunette’s eyes lit up when she felt tiny feet against her hand.  _ Her son’s tiny feet _ . She chuckled a bit. 

“He better save that energy for a soccer ball.” Lexa suggested, and patted it, “Hear that, little one ?”

“I don’t think he can hear you, Lex.”

“He should have developed some ears by now.” Lexa said. 

Clarke shrugged, trying her best to somewhat hug Lexa with a belly in the way. Lexa nuzzled their noses together. The blonde chuckled. 

“This is the best off day ever.”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her lips. 

“Thanks to you, Lexa.” Clarke half whispered. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Stop it.” Lexa retorted. “Just… stop it.”

Lexa leaned into another kiss.

“Make me.”

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke said. 

“Nah, I thought that belly was just drugs.”

Clarke broke out into laughter, leaning into Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts on the chapter. I may not upload that much with the new semester kicking in, so I may not have the chance to write chapters. However, I will always take advantage of the weekends.


	6. Declan Klark

Clarke was outside reading a book casually, when a crippling pain rippled through the lower half of her body. She cringed in pain.

“Lexa !”

The brunette was in the kitchen writing. She set the pen down (with a smack of annoyance), and slid open the door. She saw her wife in pain.  _ The baby’s coming.  _ Immediately, she helped Clarke into the car. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,  _ ow  _ !” 

Lexa held Clarke’s hand. 

“Here, squeeze it.” Lexa turned onto the street. “We’re almost there, baby.” 

“Oh god it hurts so—“ Clarke groaned.

Lexa tried her best to console her wife while driving.

“We’re almost there, I promise.” Lexa insisted.

Clarke’s skin was beginning to clam a bit, and Lexa’s knuckles were turning white from having them squeezed so hard.

“Ow, it hurts Lexa !” 

“It probably does, but we’re almost there, can you see the hospital ?” 

Lexa frantically turned, probably running over a curb.

“Shh, breathe, Clarke.” She stopped the car in the drive thru of the hospital. “We’re here.”

A doctor was ready to tend to them. Green eyes squinted, and immediately realized who it was.

“Abby !” Lexa called for the woman. “Clarke’s about to have the baby !”

The woman turned around, and walked towards the car to help her daughter and daughter in law. 

“Mom, it hurts.” Clarke cried. 

Abby nodded and helped her into a nearby wheelchair.

“Lexa, you can park while I try to get her settled.”

The brunette nodded and drove into the parking garage. She didn’t realize how elevated her pulse was. She took a second to breathe. She felt like she would cry, of excitement of course. After nine months, finally, she would get to see their son.

God, she hoped that she would be good enough of a mother for him. She followed the sign that said,

 

**_Labor and Delivery_ **

 

Clarke was just being attended to. Quickly, she followed behind her, holding her up. 

“Lexa.”

The blonde looked up at her with pain in her eyes. Oh, the things that Lexa would do to take the pain away.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, I promise.”

Clarke nodded, she could trust Lexa’s words, she never broke a promise. Ever.

 

“He’s crowning !” The doctor shouted.

Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa’s hand. 

“Babe, you’ve  _ got  _ this.” Lexa whispered in her ear. “You’re so close. He’s almost here. Come on, ba—“

The blonde groaned and made a sound that sounded like a guttural growl. 

“ _ You can do this _ .”

All the brunette could do was whisper words of encouragement, and it wasn’t helping to see her beautiful wife in excessive pain. 

Eventually, Clarke’s head flopped to the side, and the hospital room was filled with cries. The baby was placed on Clarke’s chest. All the two could thing was,

 

_ He’s so beautiful. _

 

Their son was cleaned up and handed back. Lexa cut the cord. Lukewarm hands ran over Clarke’s face, wiping away the sweat that collected there for over an hour. Lexa kissed her forehead.

“You did so well.” 

Clarke looked from the baby to her wife.

“Thanks for helping me get through that, Lex.”

“I’m your wife, if I wasn’t here, I would be the worst person ever.” Lexa said. “Plus, I love you, and I would never miss my son’s birth,  _ ever _ .”

Lexa ran her hand over the baby’s head.

“Declan Klark.” Lexa said quietly, kissing his cheek. “Our sweet boy.”

“Yeah,” Clarke kissed his cheek to.

The baby caught ahold of Lexa’s finger. “Ooh, he’s a strong one.”

“Of course he is, he’s our son.”

“You’re right.” 

Lexa kissed them both. Declan began to fiss a bit. 

“He’s hungry.”

“Want me to help you ?” Lexa offered.

Clarke nodded. She was trying to remember how the nurse instructed her to do it. She was successful, and Declan latched on pretty easily.

“You’re really good at this whole mothering thing.” Lexa commented kissing Clarke's cheek.

The blonde smiled, “So are you.” Clarke said turning to face Lexa. “Also, it’s time that you kiss me on my lips and not my cheek.”

Lexa chuckled a bit, leaning in closer to the blonde's soft, plump lips, kissing them. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Declan’s tiny hand raised up, in between both of their faces. Lexa chuckled.

“I think we should keep from kissing in front of him.” The baby got ahold of Lexa’s finger again.“Oh, nevermind, he just likes holding my finger.”

Clarke chuckled. Declan was very close to falling asleep.

“I can’t wait til we get to go home.”

“Mmhmm.”

Declan had fallen asleep after almost five (slow) minutes of Clarke feeding him. The blonde fixed her gown.

“Want me to hold him while you rest a bit ?” Lexa asked wiping away the clamminess from Clarke’s forehead.

The blonde nodded. It looked like her eyelids would close any second now. Lexa took her son, and sat down on the bed/couch with Declan sleeping on her chest. Clarke turned onto her side to look at them. It was such a beautiful sight. A mother and her child, relaxing, simply existing in the middle of a hectic world.

* * *

 

 

There was crying coming from down the hall. Lexa got up before Clarke could even register their son waking up. She quickly went to his room and picked him up. He stopped crying in a snap. Lexa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi there, Dec.”

He leaned his head against Lexa’s chest, and clawed at the collar of her shirt.

“You want milk don’t you ?” Lexa guessed. 

He began fussing a bit more. 

“Alright, hold on then, alright ?”

Lexa went to the kitchen and prepared his bottle. The six month old eagerly reached for it.

“Mama’s boy must be hungry, huh ?”

Lexa fed him. She swayed side to side a but, humming gently. 

“He’s awake ?” 

Lexa turned around to see her wife rubbing her eyes. The brunette pursed her lips.

“Baby, you haven’t been getting sleep for the past few months.” Lexa said. “You have to work too, and you can’t be falling asleep.”

Clarke gulped, nodded, and slowly went back to their bedroom without complaint. Lexa was right. Since Declan was born, she appreciated sleep more. Thanks to how great Lexa was with helping out, it was a luxury. She sunk into the sheets and allowed herself to warm up again, but she couldn't go back to sleep. 

She simply laid there staring at the clock.

 

**5:04am**

 

In bold red letters. She sighed a bit. Lexa returned shortly after, rummaging through her drawers for underwear, a bra, pants, and lastly a shirt. She hardly noticed blue eyes staring at her, watching her every move from her spot in the sheets. Lexa got out of the shower and went into the kitchen. 

Clarke wasn’t there. The brunette went towards the blonde’s art room. She was there with a sleeping Declan in her arms. Lexa took a sigh of relief and decided not to interfere. Clarke was sitting at her easel painting a portrait of someone that Lexa couldn’t recognize. 

The brunette safely assumed that Clarke was probably going to sell the piece. Lexa watched with intensity and love as her wife added more colour to the canvas. God, she was so lucky to be able to see the girl paint. She was going to go up to the blonde, but she saw that she had her noise cancelling headphones on. Instead, she went to the kitchen, took out her laptop, and got to working on a new project. 

She typed away until eight in the morning, and then she began preparing breakfast. She turned around, nearly bumping into her wife and son.

“Oh, hey there you two.”

Lexa pinched Declan’s cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing a small chuckle from him. Then she looked up, and planted a big soft kiss onto her wife’s lips.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you two.”

“He’s six months old today.” Lexa said with a smile. 

“Wow, that was so freakin’ fast.”

“Stop growing, mister !” Lexa playfully scolded the baby.

He giggled and reached his hands out for her face. He had curly blonde hair like Clarke’s, and her green eyes and face. Lexa loved him so much. No words could even describe. The love she had for the baby was immense and unconditional. 

Clarke raised him above her head, then brought him down and kissed his chubby cheek. 

“I love you so much, baby boy.”

He giggled reaching for her. 

“What’s for breakfast ?” Clarke asked cradling Declan and tickling him a bit.

“Omelets.” Lexa said. “With mushrooms just like you like them.”

Clarke smiled, and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“It’s almost done if you wanna go ahead and sit down.”

“Alright.”

Clarke went to the living room, and laid Declan down in his baby swing, and turned on a spotify playlist with nice calm music for him to listen to as opposed to a dumb babies t.v. show. She kissed his cheek once more, and went back to the kitchen. Lexa was putting her omelets on a plate.

“Yours is ready, you can come get it.” Lexa said.

“Can I sit on your lap ?”

Lexa nodded, “I’ll be there in a sec.”

The brunette filled her favourite mug with some coffee and sat down next to Clarke.

“Your not eating ?”

Clarke moved to sit on Lexa’s lap. The brunette shook her head ‘no’, while taping a sip of coffee.

“I already ate babe, don’t worry.”


	7. A perfect representation

The two stared at their baby girl.

“Should we still name her Freddie ?” Lexa asked, “Because it actually looks like it could fit her.”

Clarke nodded, and kissed the baby girl’s forehead. The little blonde, green eyed baby stared back at them with wide eyes, and the longest lashes.

“Dec is gonna be weirded out when he sees her.”

“Yeah, because he’s gonna be looking for your bump.”

“God, she looks like… me.” Clarke said breathlessly, she didn’t mean to toot her own horn, but she did.

“I know, right ?” Lexa said.

* * *

 

“Thanks for taking care of him, O.” Clarke said sitting on the couch.

“No problem he’s cool and chill most of the time.”

Lexa took Declan in her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mommy !” he reached for Clarke.

Lexa got closer to hand him over. However, he caught sight of his little sister, and immediately hugged Lexa.

“Told you.” Lexa said.

“Wanna hold her a bit, O ?”

The noirette nodded. She took Freddie in her arms. Meanwhile the blonde took her son in her arms.

“Hi, baby.” Clarke kissed his cheek. “How are you ?”

Declan continuously glanced at Freddie.

“You see Freddie ?”

He nodded and looked back at Clarke as if for answers. He looked down at her stomach, and poked it.

“Baby ?”

“She’s right there, son.” Clarke explained. “She’s not in here anymore.”

Declan still seemed confused, although he was 18 months old now, so he probably didn’t understand the whole ordeal very much. Clarke still held him close for a bit. She missed him for the few hours that they were apart.

“Are you alright, baby ?”

Declan was the epitome of confusion at this point. He was looking at his mommy, who didn’t have a big belly anymore, and now there was a baby. Instead, he buried himself into the blonde’s arms.

“Aww, this outfit is so cute, where did you find it, O ?”

“Target.” Octavia said, “I also got Freddie an outfit too.”

“Thanks, Ozymandi—“

“Don’t finish that.” Octavia growled.

“Where’d that come from ?” Lexa asked.

“Don’t.” Octavia seethed through her teeth at Clarke.

“Then we shall not speak of it.”

Octavia looked down at her niece.

“She’s so cute.” Octavia gently rubbed her finger along the girl’s cheek. “She looks like both of you. Not too much like Lexa, yet not too much like Clarke. Hopefully it won’t change like it did for Declan.”

Octavia was right. Declan hardly looked as much like Lexa as he did when he was born. He didn’t even really look like Clarke either. Which sort of explained why people doubted that he was biologically theirs sometimes.

“Well, I’m gonna go run errands for the house, I’ll be back sometime next week.”

“Alright.” The couple said. “Thanks for watching him, O.”

“No problem, he’s an angel.”

The boirette gently handed the baby over to Lexa, then headed towards the door.

“Bye bye !” Declan called out to his aunt Octavia.

“Bye bye, Dec !” Octavia waved and cooed from outside.

The noirette closed the door and left. Lexa sat on the spot of the bed next to Clarke and her son. Declan rubbed his little sister’s tiny and and smiled a bit.

“This is your sister, buddy. Your little sister, Freddie.” Lexa said swooning over the baby. “Don’t you just love her ?”

“Feddie ?”

Lexa nodded, “Freddie.”

“Isn’t she cute ?”

He nodded, “Baby !”

“Yeah, she’s a baby.” Lexa said. “You have to be quiet and gentle with her.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how well Lexa was with kids. Their kids. Tiny hands ran through short blonde fuzz on his little sister’s head.

“So soft, mama, look !”

The two wives couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at how fascinated their little boy was with his little sister.

“Who knows, they might grow up to be like Bellamy and O.”

* * *

 

Clarke was taking a nap in their bedroom, and Lexa was left to her own devices with the kids. Thankfully, Clarke had pumped, so she wouldn’t have to bother the blonde as far as having to feed the baby. The real struggle however, was the baby and Declan. The little boy played on the floor with his abundance of cars, rolling them about on the tile, and squealing when the little sirens of his fire truck went off.

“Shhh, Mommy and Freddie are sleeping, little man.”

“Sowwy.”

“It’s alright.” Lexa said gently with a soft smile, reaching out her arms for him. “Come here, baby.”

Declan got up and Lexa sat him on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much, boy-o, you know that ?”

Declan nodded with a smile.

“What do you want for lunch ?”

“Nuggets !”

Lexa chuckled, “Alright, I’ll get my little boy-o some nuggets.”

“Yay !”

Lexa got up from the kitchen table chair and set Declan down.

“You can play for a bit while I make lunch, alright ?”

The two year old nodded. Lexa had become distracted, dicing and cooking. Frankly, Declan had gotten bored with his cars and trucks, that he wandered from the kitchen. He walked down the hallway to his room to play instead. However, he was distracted by faint whimpering coming from Freddie’s room.

“Coming, Feddie !” He said opening the door, and going inside to see his little sister awake from her nap.

The younger blonde sat up in her crib, and reached her hand out for her brother. Declan obliged and held her little hand.

“Hold on.” He ran back to the kitchen and returned with his toys. “Toys !”

The six month old in the crib cooed excitedly. Declan slipped his smaller cars through the bars of the crib. Freddie waved them around excitedly.

“What are you two doing ?” Clarke cleared her throat.

“Mommy !”

Declan reached for her to pick him up. Clarke took her son into her arms.

“You have good nap ?”

“Yes, buddy, I had a great nap.”

“I wanna play with, Feddie !”

“Alright, I’ll set her on her little mat in the living room.” Clarke set him down, and Declan ran towards the living room to meet them there. Clarke looked into the crib to see two toy cars in there, surely they were Declan’s.

“Hey, babygirl !”

She was greeted by squeals as she picked up the baby. Clarke kissed her cheeks.

“Did you just wake up too ?”

Freddie put her tiny hands on her mother’s face and laughed as she squished Clarke’s face, morphing it. Clarke walked to the living room where Declan was patiently waiting on the floor, wanting to play with his little sister. Clarke laid out her little playmat on the floor, and left them to play for a bit.

“Be careful, I’ll be right back, okay ?”

“Uh huh.” Declan jangled her little toys making her laugh.

Clarke smiled as she followed a delicious scent to the kitchen. Lexa was stirring something in a pot, her eyes lit up when she saw Clarke.

“Hey, you woke up.” Lexa met her halfway, hugging her wife close, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Sleep good ?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it just me, or are the kids growing really fast ?”

“The kids are growing pretty quickly, alright.”

Lexa didn’t dare move her hand from Clarke’s waist. She didn’t want time with her wife to slip from her fingertips too.

* * *

 

Lexa awoke to a tiny human sitting on her.

“Hey, Freddie.”

“Mama !”

She leaned down to give her mother a hug. Lexa sat up with her daughter in her arms. Clarke was sleeping next to them, and Declan was curled up flush against her.

“Shh, mommy and Declan are still asleep, honey.” Lexa held up her index finger to her lips.

Freddie nodded.

“Wanna get breakfast ready ?”

The little girl nodded.

* * *

 

“Sit still, okay ?” Clarke said. “I’m gonna wash your hair now.”

“Not in my eyes !”

“That’s why you need to stay still, baby.”

Clarke squirted the Johnson & Johnson head-to-toe wash in her hands, and lathered it into her daughter’s hair. Freddie squealed.

“Is that funny, missy ?”

“Yeah !”

Meanwhile, Lexa was bathing Declan in the shower.

“Ahh, mama, you’re spraying me with water !”

The bathroom was filled with laughter. Lexa rinsed him off, and soon, he was wrapped in a towel. The brunette carried him over to his room.

“Alright, my little man, what do you wanna wear ?”

“I wanna wear sweatpanths, and a shirt.”

“Which shirt, baby ?”

“Um, the one with the pokemon on it.”

Lexa searched through his drawers for the shirt.

“Aha, I found it, little man.” Lexa held the shirt up. “Come on, let me help you put it on.”

“Mama ?”

Lexa pulled the shirt down over his face.

“Yes ?”

“Can we play ball outside ?”

“Of course we can, buddy.”

“Yay !”

Lexa chuckled. In the other room, Clarke was dressing Freddie.

“I don’t know !” The little girl said. “I want this one then.”

“Sweetie, this has paint on it.”

“I don’t care, it’s my favourite overall.”

Clarke chuckled, grabbing the overall dress, helping Freddie get into it.

“Alright, so which shoes ?”

Freddie decided to finish off the outfit with crocs. These were her favourite pair, pink, adorned with charms on them.

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom to do your hair.”

Clarke sat her daughter on the sink, and prepped a hair tie or two to do Freddie’s hair.

“What do you want, honey ?”

“One ponytail, mommy.”

“Alright, baby.”

Laughing could be heard from Declan’s room. Lexa was climbing his hair to the side, and tickling him.

“Mama !” He squealed.

Lexa carried him over her shoulder, tickling his side.

“I’m gonna take a bath, and then we can go play ball, okay ?”

Lexa tickled his side.

“Alright ?”

He burst out into laughter.

“Uh huh !”

Lexa set him down, letting him play with his toys. She left the room and checked on Clarke and Freddie. She didn’t realised that she had walked in on them having a bit of a moment. The mother and daughter were posing in the mirror.

“Oh look at you, so cute with your hair done !” Clarke hyped up Freddie.

The little girl giggled tossing her hair a bit. Lexa leaned on the doorway.

“You look beautiful, baby.” Lexa said.

“Thanks, mama.” Freddie’s smile was as big as the galaxy itself. “Come here with us.”

Lexa did so, and Freddie hugged her by her neck.

“Ooh mama, you look so pretty !”

“Thank you, princess.”

Clarke set the little girl down to go play. Freddie went off to her room. Clarke closed the door and locked it. Now, there was just her and Lexa. She kissed the brunette’s lips, and began to undress her.

Lexa was beginning to feel aroused. She gulped. Clarke began to undress herself. The brunette got into the shower, and turned the knob, drawing warm water to fall from the showerhead. She waited patiently for Clarke. The blonde had unraveled her ponytail allowing her blonde hair to tumble to her shoulders.

Lexa took her into her arms. Green eyes met blue. Their love still burned like a wildfire, very steadily, still burning, maybe hell would be a better representation, right ? Hell reigns eternal, and it’s hot. Or maybe Heaven, because when they were both together, it was a pleasure, something ethereal, and it was them, and their sweet kids, and nothing could touch them.

Lexa leaned down for a kiss. She damned every drop of testosterone in her system for her height, but not too much. (Thankfully she wasn’t too tall.) The couple washed each other, running body wash over each other’s bodies.

“I’m so thankful for you, Lexa.”

“I am too, Clarke.” The brunette brushed Clarke’s hair away from her forehead, and kissed the wet skin there. “You are too good for me.”

Clarke chuckled, looking up to kiss Lexa.

“I’m grateful that you’re my wife, and the mother to our kids, Lex.” Clarke looked like she was crying, or maybe it was the water falling onto her face ?

It was both. She smiled really hard at Lexa, and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“Oh don’t cry, babe.” Lexa hugged her back, not letting go. “I love you so much too, I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t really you at Coachella. I would probably be lost. So, I’m so fucking grateful to have found you that day, and to get to know you everyday since then.”

By now, the two of them were crying against each other.

 

Lexa found herself outside with Declan catching a soccer ball, nearly slipping and falling on it. And had she actually fallen, that would have been pretty god damn embarrassing.

“I got it, mama !” The four year old bolted in the direction of the ball, and caught it, before putting it on the floor and kicking it. “Your turn, now !”

Meanwhile, from inside the house, Clarke and Freddie were playing in the living room.

“No, you wear this one.” The three year old handed the disney princess dress for Clarke to wear.

How was Clarke gonna wear it ? Who knew, but Clarke would squeeze into a straw for her little girl.

“And I’ll wear this one.”

Freddie slipped into her Cinderella dress and twirled. Clarke held her hand, and spinner her.

“You look so beautiful my little princess.”

Princess, god, Lexa had gifted the nickname for Freddie, just to show off how elegant, and spoiled the little girl was. Declan got the nickname of little man, because the boy was in fact a gentleman, he knew more manners than Murphy and Raven combined. Lexa and Declan went back inside, foreheads drenched in sweat, so were their clothes, that were beginning to give off some musty smell.

“Eww, boys.” Clarke wrinkled her nose at the scent of sweat. “Sorry, Lex. Boy and wife.”

“It’s alright, babe.” Lexa said getting down on her knees, with Declan already dragging his toy car on the living room carpet to her right. “Is this a dress up party ?”

Freddie nodded, opening the toybox, and digging for a dress for Lexa.

“Are you really putting that on ?” Lexa looked to Clarke in wide eyes.

It was quite a sight seeing Clarke trying to pry herself into the dress. Freddie appeared with a dress, an Ana dress.

“Ooh, it’s pretty, Fred.”

“Thanks.”

“Ooh, I wanna play dress up too !” Declan jumped up and ran to his room.

A few minutes later, he returned in a costume. Several, actually. Declan had on a spiderman suit, with a wolverine mask, and some rain boots, then he turned around revealing a cape.

“Hold on, I need a picture of you with your sister.” Lexa insisted quickly.

Declan stood next to Freddie. Two crooked, perfect imperfect smiles shown on their faces. It was quite an aesthetically pleasing picture in itself. A perfect representation of innocent kids being innocent kids.


	8. Suprise !!!

Squealing and laughter was the only sound heard in the Griffin-Woods house. The kids climbed all over Lexa, basically asking for more tickles. The brunette tickled them to the point of tears. (Of joy of course, Lexa would never forgive herself if she hurt her own kids).

“Alright, you three, time for lunch.”

“Ooh !”

Freddie tried to get up and run really quickly. Lexa could see her about to fall, she grabbed the little girl when her face was mere inches from the floor. Freddie whimpered fearfully. Lexa carried her on her hip.

“Don’t worry, babygirl, I caught you.”

“Thank you, mama, you’re my hero !”

Declan was already reaching for food at the table. Clarke sat him down correctly, and set his plate down in front of him.

“Ooh, you cook yummy, mommy.” He said eating.

“Thank you.”

“Roger that.” Lexa said sitting Freddie down to her right.

Declan sat to her left, while Clarke sat at the other end of the table.

“Hey guys, um, aunt Anya in staying with you guys tonight.” Lexa said.

She was greeted with two sets of furrowed brows. The kids were always excited to be with Anya, or any if their aunts and uncles, but they were concerned as to why their mothers weren’t going to be home to care for them instead.

“Why ?” Freddie asked.

“Mommy are celebrating our anniversary.” Lexa said looking back at her wife on the other end of the table raising her brow, and sneaking a smile.

She was celebrating five years with that beauty. Five years.

“What’s a annabersery ?” Freddie asked.

Lexa was surprised that Declan wasn’t the one asking questions, but he was concerned with eating. She focused on answering Freddie.

“It’s when you celebrate one more year being with someone you love.”

“Oh.” Freddie said taking a sip from her juice box. “Why can’t Dec and I come to the party ?”

Good job, Lexa, now you just made this so much harder, “Baby, it’s just for us two.”

“What !” The two kids exclaimed.

Freddie looked mere seconds away from tears.

“I wanna come !”

Lexa took her into her arms, “How about, I take you kiddos on a separate date ? Would you guys like that ?”

“Are you not gonna be able to play soccer with me ?”

“Oh, Declan, I will.” Lexa insisted.

“Are you taking presents to the party ?”

“No, Dec.”

Clarke was laughing in her end of the table. The brunette had dug a hole for herself.

* * *

“Thanks for watching them, Anh.”

“Of course, I would never pass up this opportunity.”

Lexa smiled, closing the door. Clarke was waiting in the car. When she got into the SUV, she was met with kisses to her jawline from her wife. She let out a soft moan.

“Alright, babe, I’ve gotta drive.”

Clarke stopped kissing up the brunette’s neck.

“I want to have some nice sex with you tonight.” Clarke said, intertwining their fingers.

Lexa groaned quietly at the tightening in her lower half.

* * *

 

“Oh god, babe.” Lexa moaned, moving her hips up as Clarke sucked her off.

She gripped the sheets in her hands, clutching them hard, allowing small moans to slip from the encasing of her mouth. She was so close. The blonde was getting wetter after each of Lexa’s moans.

“Mmmmm.” Lexa moaned.

She was getting closer than before, and it was a bit painful, she wish that her body would let her juices go. So did Clarke. However, Clarke’s front was throbbing really hard, and she needed some kind of relief. She pulled her mouth of of Lexa’s member. She took Lexa in her hand, and hovered over the brunette’s lap.

She lined her entrance with Lexa and lowered herself. She moaned at contact. Then she began grinding. Lexa’s hands rested in her hips, sort helping out a bit by grinding upwards into her wife. She threw her head back as she felt herself nearing her high. Clarke’s moaning helped out a bit.

“Lexa, cum for me, baby.”

And the brunette did, giving out a loud scream. Out of all places to have sex, why did they choose the back of their car ? They didn’t know, but they needed each other. They quickly got dressed and went into their house. Anya and the kids were passed out on the couch together, while a disney movie played on the t.v.

“I’ll get the babies.” Clarke suggested. “You can get her.”

The blonde quickly picked up one kid in each arm, taking them to their bedrooms, Anya already changed them, so all she needed to do was lay them down. Lexa shook her sister’s shoulder.

“Anh, wake up.”

The blonde spit some of her hair out of her mouth, “Hmmm ? Oh, you’re back.”

“Yeah,” Lexa got her wallet out.

“No !”

“Anh, you barely have a job.”

“I don’t care, I did this because I love my niece and nephew, and because I wanted some time with them.” Anya said getting up, getting closer to the door, “You don’t need to pay me.”

Lexa sighed. Anya had always been like that.

“Do you take hugs ?”

The blonde nodded. The sisters hugged.

“Love you, Anh.”

“Me too, happy anniversary.”

“Thanks.”

The blonde left. Lexa locked the door. Clarke returned.

“Did they go to bed easy ?”

The blonde nodded, “They moved a bit, but they were asleep.” She smiled at Lexa, drawing her into a kiss. “I love you, come on, let’s go to bed.”

Lexa obliged, taking the blonde’s hand, following her.

* * *

 

Clarke missed her period. Obviously, something was up. She ignored it for a few days until she began getting morning sickness. These were classic signs, but Clarke didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“I got you some pregnancy tests.” Lexa said.

The brunette bit her lip as Clarke took the package and went into the bathroom. The bed creaked a bit when she sat on it, facing towards the bathroom door.

“We’ve got a bit of a… surprise baby.”

The two looked at each other nervously. Lexa looked at Clarke like that because the blonde looked sad, and she was wondering what the she was thinking.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The baby came out, and the nurses whisked her away.

“What’s wrong ?” Lexa asked. “Why isn’t she crying ?”

The brunette’s stomach dropped at the possible outcome.

“She’s alive, but, she’s a tough, serious one.”

Lexa chuckled away the nerves. The baby was cleaned up, and brought back to them, placed in Clarke’s arms. The blonde took a sigh of relief as she took her baby lovingly into her arms.

“I want her middle name to be Rhiannon.”

Clarke held the little girl close to her chest. The baby had green eyes like her mother and siblings, but brown hair like Lexa.

“And… we need to choose between Arya or Abra.”

“Arya Rhiannon.” Lexa said kissing the baby’s forehead.

God, they loved their little suprise baby so much, although she stopped being a surprise when the pregnancy test was in fact positive.

“Can I hold her a bit, babe ?”

Clarke nodded, holding her out. Lexa took her little girl in her arms, and just like it had when her two other angels were born, a sense of youth flooded back into her. The baby looked at her with a stoic expression.

“Hey, baby.” She cooed.

* * *

 

Clarke was very worried about her youngest little girl. Very worried. Arya had grown up to be very different from Freddie and Declan, and frankly, it was in a much scarier way. The five year old refused any form of affection (hugs, high fives etc) since she was three, she listened to emo and goth music, and she was smart as hell. (No pun intended.) She had also never said her first words ever, no matter how hard Lexa and Clarke tried to get her to talk.  

Clarke was worried because her daughter was becoming more antisocial by the minute, and she didn’t know what to do, or how to approach the situation at hand. Lexa was asleep next to her. You know she said that you can talk to her.

“Lexa.”

The brunette stirred and hummed.

“Can we talk for a sec ?”

Goddammit. Clarke’s voice had begun cracking. Lexa turned to her side, and looked into blue eyes.

“What’s wrong babe ?”

“I’m worry about Arya.” Clarke said. “I’ve never heard her voice ever. And all she does all day is stay in her room, and when I try to get her to come out of there, she turns into this person that I don’t know, and she’s listening to that heavy metal and rock music.”

“Clarke, she’s just a little different.” Lexa said. “We just have to adjust to that.”

“She won’t even let any of us near her, Lex.” Clarke cried. “I haven’t hugged my little girl since she was, what ? Three ?”

Lexa took Clarke in her arms and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

“It will be alright.” Lexa insisted. “Maybe one day, soon, she’ll come around.”

The brunette thought about that little girl so much too. She let herself think that every baby turned out different. They both fell asleep in each other’s warmth. In the morning, Clarke went into Arya’s room and sat on the floor, to where Arya could see her, whether she wanted to or not.

“Baby, can you at least give me a hug ?” Clarke asked, involuntary tears rolled down her eyes. “Please, I just want a hug from you.”

The younger brunette moved her long hair from her face, looked up from the book, and took off her ear buds. Green eyes pierced Clarke with a semi angry expression. The blonde realized that she would probably get no hug but just intense staring, after a couple long seconds. She wiped her tears and moved to walk out of the door.

“It’s alright, honey, you don’t have to hug me today.”

Clarke was inches from the doorway before something, rather someone attached to her leg. She looked down and saw Arya. The waterworks came again, and Clarke picked her up, engulfing her in a hug. God, she missed hugging her little one.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I love you so much, Ar.”

The little girl clung to Clarke, as if for dear life.

“Mommy ?” the sound of Arya’s voice was quiet, airy, and faint.

“Yes, baby ?”

“This feels weird.”

“Do I let you go ?”

She shook her head ‘no’. Freddie walked past the doorway, and saw the picture. Unfortunately for her, she missed out on being able to play with her sister, and she wished that she could hug her sister too.

“I’m gonna give you a bath, honey.”

Arya nodded. The two of them knew that bathtime was the worst. Clarke took her to the bathroom and began to help her. The weird part was, Arya voluntarily went into the tub, Clarke didn’t have to wrestle with her, making it look like she was about to murder her or anything, or waking up the whole house. The brunette sat in the tub hugging her knees, big doe eyes staring melancholily at the water falling into the tub.

“Mommy ?”

“Yes, baby ?”

“I’m sorry.” Arya said very quietly, she wasn’t used to talking much.

“It’s alright, baby.” Clarke insisted.

The blonde washed her daughter quicker than she usually would have. Arya was ready to get dressed by now, Clarke was used to her daughter’s love for grunge/ goth clothing. The little girl stood in front of her closet in her underwear. (Boys underwear, because there were no black underwear in the girls section). She rocked back and forth on her heels to her tiptoes.

“You pick.” She said barely above a whisper.

“Say that again, baby, I can’t hear you.”

Arya looked back stoically, clearing her throat, ready to try again, “You pick.”

“Alright.”

Clarke was next to her, on her knees, staring at the closet.

“I’m not sure, honey.”

Clarke looked back at Arya. God, she had Lexa’s hair and eyes, but since she was born, like Declan, her face had morphed to look more like hers, it was a bit scary in a way. She moved past that, and searched through the closet. Clarke had settled on a black MCR shirt, and some jeans for the little girl. Arya gulped a bit as she stepped into her pants, and Clarke helped her get dressed.

The blonde couldn’t help but notice how Arya looked like she would burst into tears in any second.

“Are you okay, baby ?”

The girl shrugged. Clarke picked her up again, and rubbed her back. They made their way out of the room, but Arya yelled a loud, cracky,

“Stop !”

“I’m sorry, what’s wrong baby ?”

Arya wriggled out of Clarke’s arms, and retrieved her book. When Clarke caught sight of it, she was sure that it was one of Lexa’s favourite childhood books.

“Come on, I’m gonna do you hair.”

Freddie was standing next to the sink, also waiting for Clarke to do her hair. The blonde sat Arya in the sink.

“Ooh, you should do her hair in two ponytails like you used to do for me when I was five.” Freddie suggested. “The two ponytails.”

“Why call it a ponytail when it’s not on your butt ?” Arya asked curiously. “I read that horses’ tails are only on their butts.”

“You read ?”

Arya nodded, “Mmhmm.”

Clarke began to do Arya’s hair. She couldn’t believe how the girl’s hair had grown to this length.

“I’m gonna go see if the layer dried on my painting, I’ll be back, mom.”

“Okay.”

Clarke had finished with Arya’s hair. She put her face next to her daughter’s and smiled. However, she was the only face smiling as she looked in the reflection.

“You look so cute, Ar !”

After a few tickles, the stoic expression broke down into one of laughter and smiles. Clarke kissed her cheek. For the rest of the day, Clarke had to walk around with Arya stuck to her like a sloth.

* * *

Lexa arrived home from a day at the office. The sight of her youngest daughter clinging to Clarke was shocking. That was the thing. She was clinging to Clarke. She gave Clarke a hello kiss on the lips.

“I see someone came out of hiding.” Lexa rubbed Arya’s back.

The younger brunette reached her arms out to Lexa. The older brunette obliged. Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek. Although she didn’t show as much as Clarke did, she was happy, and excited for her daughter to be socializing a bit.

“How are you, baby ?” Lexa asked, “You look adorable with those pigtails.”

“Thanks, I’m good, mama.”

“Where are Decla—“

“Hey, ma’.” the boy ran into the kitchen with a headset on and grabbed a juicebox before running back into his room yelling into the mic. “Hold on, dude, I just needed a two second food break !”

“Nevermind, and where’s Freddie ?”

“Painting.” Clarke answered. “Do I get you something to eat ?”

“I’ll wait for dinner.”

“Alrighty then.”

Lexa couldn’t help but stare at her little girl in such awe. She forgot how long it had been since she had hugged her.

“Too tight, mama.” Arya said.

Lexa loosened her arms.

“Sorry, baby.”

* * *

 

“Arya, look, I made you a picture.”

The blonde ran into the room. Arya jumped a bit. She took out her earbuds. Freddie handed her the paper.

“Mommy is teaching me to draw faces, and I drew you.”

The brunette analyzed her face in the picture. It wasn’t accurate, but it was accurate for an eight year old. She looked up at her sister, with a very faint smile.

“Thank you, Freddie.”

She set it next to her.

“Can I get a hug like our moms did ?”

“Do you take handshakes ?”

Freddie nodded. Arya held out her hand, and Freddie shook it. She beamed with excitement. The handshake was becoming too long for Arya’s taste, so she swiped her hand away. Freddie ran back out in excitement, eager to tell her mom that her little sister just gave her a handshake.

Arya looked at the picture again and got an idea. She went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawers.

“Hey, Ar.”

“Hey.”

The younger brunette swiftly went back to her room. She looked around for her hair. She went to her wall, that had a lot of pictures (MCR posters that Clarke and Lexa got her for christmas), and took the tape that she got from the kitchen. She got on the chair, and pasted the artwork next to her posters.

“That’s nice.” Lexa said from the doorway.

Arya nodded, “Freddie drew it for me.”

* * *

 

Arya sat in the corner or the art room with Clarke’s phone, reading an article about art history aloud.

“I can’t even read that word, mom.” Freddie leaned over and whispered.

Clarke nodded and smiled. She would have never guessed that Freddie would be in the art room with them ever. Lexa appeared at the doorway.

“Hey, girls.”

“Hey, mama.” The girls said.

“Hey, honey.”


	10. I Read It Somewhere

“I can’t be late !” Declan quickly ran to his room to retrieve his shoes.

* * *

 

Lexa nudged the girls’ shoulder.

“Come on, girls, watch your brother play.” Lexa insisted.

Arya let out an elongated sigh. Lexa took the earbuds out of her ears and took her phone back.

“Ma !”

“Your not using my phone anymore until tomorrow.”

Lexa turned to Freddie’s sketchbook.

“No !”

“Then put it away.”

The two girls glared at Lexa. The brunette sighed.

“I’m sure you two can last fifteen more minutes.” Lexa said.

She earned two sighs.

“Come on, girls, support your brother.”

“Woo !” Arya said dryly.

“Girls, please.”

“Can we go to concessions instead ?”

“Fine, five dollars each.” Lexa grabbed her wallet. “Come right back.”

“Okay, Ma’.”

The nine and six year old went to concessions. Arya caught sight of someone, and grabbed onto Freddie’s finger. (It was the closest to hand holding she could bring herself to.)

“What do you want, Ar ?”

“Just a sprite and hot cheetos.”

The kid neared, and Arya buried her face into Freddie’s shirt.

“What are you doing ?”

The brunette prayed to Gerard Way and back, hoping that she wouldn’t be seen. Freddie took their food and walked awkwardly.

“Ow, Ar, you’re digging into my side !” Freddie moved away from her sister a bit.

Arya looked up to see where the bleachers and Lexa was. She then bolted in that direction.

“Jesus, sweetie are you alright ?”

Arya’s face was very, very pale.

“I’m fine, Mama.”

“Oh, okay.” Lexa took her onto her lap.

Freddie sat next to them.

“Here.”

Arya took her snacks, and ate. Lexa put her arms around her other daughter.

“I’m sad that mom couldn’t make it.”

“I know, baby, but she had that job opportunity, plus, your brother’ll have more games.”

* * *

 

Lexa was excited to look up and see her wife.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They kissed.

“Mom’s home !”

Kids poured in from three directions, hugging their mother.

“Oh, hey, babies.” Clarke greeted them. “How was your game, Dec ? Sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“We lost, and it’s okay, there’ll be other games.” Declan said.

Clarke kissed his cheek. Declan pulled away from the hug, got a juice box and ran back to his room. Lexa and her shook their heads. God, that kid was obsessed with those games.

“I told you he was on some x games mode.” Arya mumbled under her breath.

“I’ll talk to him later.” Clarke said. “I’m taking a shower right now because I was sweating profusely during the whole thing.”

“Alright, babe.”

An alarm went off on Lexa’s phone.

 

Paint has dried

 

Freddie gasped, grabbing Arya, dragging her to the art room with her. Lexa chuckled a bit.

“Ow, let me go !”

“Sorry, but it’s dried, Ar.”

“Why do you keep drawing me ?”

“Because you’re the only person that stays still for a long time.”

Arya side eyed her sister, sporting a small smirk.

“You’re right, though.” Arya said. “You’re gonna make me famous one day.”

“You’re welcome.” Freddie said going over to her painting.

Clarke was teaching her how to make skin tones with oils and she was doing great at it. She had drawn her sister in her creepy unfiltered beauty. Lexa thought that it made Arya look like the creepy girl from The Ring, yet, Freddie wasn’t experienced, so obviously she wouldn’t vocalize it.

“Oh my god, you got my hair right !” Arya exclaimed while moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I wanted it to look exactly like you.” Freddie said. “You’re hair is always in your face.”

Arya smiled, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes.

* * *

 

Lexa plopped down on the bed and took out her phone.

 

You are running low on storage

 

The brunette sighed. She immediately began deleting all the games that the kids downloaded on her phone. She was really considering buying an ipad for all of the kids to share so that she could have storage left on her phone. Lexa deleted an abundance of random pictures that the kids took. There were several pictures of feet, blurry pictures of faces, a picture taken of Freddie’s nose.

She stumbled across a video of Arya sitting down. She decided to play it.

“Hi, it’s Falcon. Just kidding, it’s Arya.” the little girl said dryly. “So, lately, I’ve strayed away from MCR and PTV, and I stumbled across this song, it was in my mom’s spotify playlist.”

Lexa smiled a bit, this was the first time that Lexa had ever heard her little girl speak full sentences.

“And I want to sing it.”

Lexa raised her brows.

“Rhiannon rings like a bell through the ni--”

Lexa paused the video. Her daughter could sing. She waited for Clarke to get out of the bathroom.

“Clarke Two Middle Names Griffin, you need to see this.”

If Lexa was saying her full name it must be important.

“Yes ?”

“You seem to have influenced our daughter.”

Lexa pressed play, and the little girl’s sweet voice resonated in the room as she gave a rendition of Rhiannon.

“I mean, her middle name is Rhiannon.” Clarke chuckled.

She quickly got dressed in some pajamas, and then went to Declan’s room. She knocked.”Dec, Declan, honey ?”

“Yeah, come in.”

The boy was sitting on his chair, playing his video game.

“You’re still on that ?”

He nodded. Clarke sat on his bed.

“I think we need to talk about you and these games.”

“Which games.”

“The video games, son.”

“Why ?”

“You’re on them all day.”

Declan paused, still looking at the game, then he looked back at his mother. He hadn’t really realized.

“I barely see you all day.” Clarke said. “Is something up, baby ?”

He shook his head ‘no’, “I just… I don’t know, I just wanna have fun.”

Clarke nodded, he was just a boy being a boy.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your soccer game, I’m so so sorry.”

“Mom, I’m not mad at you.” He insisted.

“I know, but I still feel bad for missing my baby boy’s game.”

“It’s not like it was my first game of the season.” Declan said, he was right, Clarke would have never shown her face around the house ever again.

“Come give me a hug, baby.”

Declan out his console down, and hugged his mother.

“I wanna spend some time with you to make up for it, how would you like that ?”

Declan shrugged.

“Do you wanna go see a baseball game or… ?”

“Um, isn’t there a mets game coming up ?” He asked looking up. “I mean, I don’t care, really.”

Clarke kissed his forehead and smiled, “Alright, but let me hold you for a few seconds, huh ?”

“I’m not a baby, mom.”

“Oh, Dec, you’ll always be my baby boy.”

God, all three of them would always be her babies, whether they were thirty of eighty years old, they were always going to be her little ones.

* * *

“Stay still !” Arya yelled before the camera shutter clicked. “This have to be perfect for Mom-o and Ma’, and you guys aren’t gonna ruin it !”

“Fine.”

Arya moved her hair away, and went back to set up the camera. They had dressed up from the waist up, putting on the best blouses and shirts they could find, and the best smile they could. The shutter clicked again.

“That’s good, leave while I edit this.”

Arya took the phone away and played around with an app called VSCO, and hid away in her room playing around with filters and the amount of grain. She wanted the picture to be perfect. Clarke was in the art room with her noise cancelling headphones on, working on an order, while Lexa was due to come back from the office any day now.

“Perfect.” The brunette had a smile on her face.

She ran to Clarke and tapped her shoulder.

“Mom-o.”

Clarke took off her earphones.

“Yes, baby ?”

“Look what I made for you and Mama.”

Arya handed her the phone with the picture pulled up on the screen. Clarke grew a smile.

“I love it, babygirl, when’d you take it ?”

“A while ago, I wanted for you and mama to have it since you always talk about how we grow too fast, and that you wish you could freeze time. So I froze time with a picture.”

God, this little girl is so damn smart. Clarke was tearing up.

“Did you show her ?” Declan asked.

Arya nodded. The brunette crawled onto her mother’s lap and hugged her. Her ten year old gave her a side hug too.

“I love you, my babies.”

“Fu- dge, I missed it !” Freddie said, adding herself to the hug.

The four of them sayed like that for a while.

“I love you all so much.”

They answered overlapping, “We do too.”

* * *

 

“What game is that ?” Arya asked from the doorway to her brother’s room.

The blonde looked back, “Call of Duty.”

“It’s cool.” She said. “Can I play ?”

He nodded, “Probably after this round, I can’t add players.”

“Can I stay here then ?”

“Mmmhmm, sure.”

Arya sat on the floor, next to her brother as his eyes were glued to the screen to notice. The brunette took out her phone, and began reading something to pass the time. Freddie (for the first time in forever) didn’t want her in the art room because she wanted to be alone so that the piece would be perfect. Arya sighed and went to the kitchen. She went to the fridge, and looked up to see her mothers in an awkward position where their faces were mere centimeters away.

“I know you were or are about to kiss, I’m not a dumb five year old.” Arya said. “You don’t have to sneak around to show love for each other.”

She grabbed her juice box and left. The wives were stunned. God, their daughter said that.

“Carry on.”

And then that. Arya sat back down on the same spot, sipping on her juice, and reading an article about some scary urban legend.

“La llorona is a skinny legend indeed.”

“More like big chungus.”

“You look like big chungus.” She retorted, laughing as she said the very funny word.

“Alright, come on, let’s play.”

Arya turned off the phone, and took the console that Declan handed to her. He got her set up, picking the character she wanted, and they began playing.

“Wow…”

“Right, I’ve gotten five people already.” Declan bragged.

Arya was partially scared, but she knew that this was fake. Hell, she was more afraid of failing an assignment than this.

“Oooh !” She exclaimed. “Got ‘eem !”

Declan groaned, “Why’d you kill me ? O thought we were siblings.”

“Sometimes I gotta stab you in the back, big chungus.”

Arya laughed as she said the word. She could say it all day if she had the energy to. Big chungus, big chungus, big chungus.

“Know what ?” Declan finally got his character up and killing again. “Since you’re calling me big chungus, I’m calling you little chungus, or midget chungus or something.”

Arya couldn’t stop laughing, “Okay.” She nearly fell back. “I’m still technically a little kid, so I’ll take little chungus, big chungus.”

“Kids, dinner’s ready !” Lexa called from the kitchen an hour later.

Three little people flocked to the kitchen table.

“Get out my seat !” Freddie yelled at Declan, but the boy chuckled, taking the seat.

God, she looked horrible, almost like she had gone a while without resting. Declan saw it, and gave up their chair, switching to one between Lexa and Arya.

“Oh my god, Fred, you pulled another all nighter ?”

The blonde didn’t answer.

“Freddie, I warned you.” Clarke said. “It may be summer, but it still messes up your sleep schedule. You’re going to sleep a few minutes after dinner, alright ?”

The blonde nodded, yawning, “I just want it to be perfect for the art and writing competition.”

“I know baby, but it shouldn’t go at the cost of your energy.”

Meanwhile, at the other side of the table, Arya and Declan made weird hand signs at each other, and slapped the back of their necks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Lexa drew their attention. “Eat.”

The two kids did so. Freddie’s head kept occasionally dropping.

“I’ll take her to bed.” Lexa said.

“You sure ?” Clarke alsed.

Lexa nodded, putting down her utensils, and going over to pick up her daughter. She took her to her bedroom, and changed her into her pajamas, before pulling her blanket up to her chin. The girl was so knocked out she didn’t wake up.

“Go to sleep, my little artist.” Lexa kissed her cheek, and returned to dinner, “she’ll probably wake up in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Mom ?”

“Yes, Ar ?”

“Why do artists do that ?” Arya asked. “Like, why stay up all night to do one painting ? None of the articles I read explain it.”

“Because, it’s something that takes a lot of effort.” Clarke said. “And we want out creations to be perfect.”

“Oh,” Arya said a bit quietly. “Is the same for writers, mama ?”

“Yup.”

“Well, doesn’t staying up eventually make you sock, I think I read about it somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya reads too much in my opinion. Lmaoo. What do you guys think ?


	11. Mom

“Come on, put on your little outfits, guys.”

All three kids were getting dressed in their rooms, Clarke was braiding hair, Lexa was styling hair, and kissing cheeks.

“God, you’re gonna be in middle school next year, Dec.”

“I wish I could skip it like, Ar.”

Lexa chuckled, “That’s why you study more, play less.”

“What ?” He said. “Nevermind, I’m good.”

The boy had chosen to wear some tan pants, and a shirt with black and white ribbed stripes, and his vans. His hair was combed to the side, but he shook his head to shag it up a bit.

“You have your backpack, and your things ?”

Declan nodded.

“Alright, I’m gonna check on the girls real fast.”

Declan nodded. Lexa went down to the hallway and saw Freddie putting on her new overall dress. It was paired with a pale blue shirt underneath. Clarke had curled her hair as requested. The girl had also selected a comfy alternative to sneakers, crocs.

“You look beautiful, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Ma’.”

Arya was in her room, wearing black jeans, with three shirts in her bed, looking back and forth from them.

“Whatever !” She went for a shirt that was white, and had a red line on the neckhole, and over her shoulders, kind of like an adidas design.

She went for red shoes to compliment them.

“Want me to do your hair ?”

Arya nodded, “Like yours is, when it’s half up or whatever.”

Lexa crouched down on her knees behind her, “alright.”

Soon, all of the kids were dressed.

“Come on, I want a picture of my babies.”

The three of them stood next to each other with their backpacks on, smiling at Clarke as they took their annual back to school photo.

“My babies look so cute !” She exclaimed. “Let’s go to school, now.”

* * *

 It was Declan’s first day of fifth grade, and Freddie’s first day of fourth, while Arya had to be driven to the local high school, she was going to be a freshman this year.

“Are there gonna be people like me here ?” Arya asked looking out the window of the car as the school building got closer.

“Probably.”

“Everyone’s so big.”

Arya’s hellish smarts let her skip a few grades, eight to be exact. It started off with her teaching herself certain subjects, already accelerated in her studies, with Clarke and Lexa’s permission of course, she got her I.Q. tested, and they decided that it would be worse on her part to keep her in a lower grade level because of her age, and Arya did so too.

“You’re aunt Anya works here, she’s the mentor, counselor, whatever, but you can always go to her if you need any help.”

“Mmhmm.”

Clarke looked back, she was concealing her tears.

“Have a good day, baby.”

Arya hugged her mothers.

“Bye.”

* * *

 Upon walking into the building by herself, going to the office as instructed. She was handed her schedule. Anya just so happened to walk past her.

“Anh ?”

“Oh, hey, Arya, do you need help with your schedule ?”

Arya nodded. Anya waved her over, motioning to be followed. Arya obliged.

“Oh, so for biology, lunch period, you have Dr. Griffin.”

To Anya, Griffin rang a bell, it was Clarke’s last name was it ? Anyways, “Then you have Mr. Pike for American History, and then Coach Indra for Gym, and then Ms. Ives for Algebra 1.”

“Do, in order, it’s ….”

“Algebra 1, American history, Bio, and then Gym.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll walk you to Ms. Ives’ class, she’s really nice.”

They walked down two hallways making it to the door. “You can come over to my room for lunch, Ar, have a good day, alright ?”

The brunette nodded, proceeding into the classroom. The kids in there froze and watched as she sat down in one of the desks in the front.

“Good morning, Ms. Ives.”

“Good morning, sweetheart, are you Arya ?”

The brunette nodded. The teacher waved her over.

* * *

 Arya had made it through two class periods. She was stared at the whole time in both of them, and made some people feel dumb and uncomfortable, however, two or three kids spoke to her. Her biology teacher, Dr. Griffin was alright, but she had moments where she observed Arya way too much, and asked her a lot of questions. The lunch bell rang, and she asked the teacher where the counselors office was.

“At the front office, in the back hallway.”

“Thank you.” Arya gave the woman a small smile, and walked out the door where she was nearly stampeded, but kids stopped, allowing her passage.

She made it to the front office, where Anya met her.

“Don’t worry, she’s with me.”

The blonde put her hand on Arya’s back, letting her go to her room. Although, it was more of an office. The walls had all sorts of books, and there was a comfy couch, and parallel to it, Anya’s desk, that had a desktop computer. It had a few decorations here and there, to make it comfy.

“What do you wanna watch ?” Anya asked, opening up a box of pizza on her desk. “I have netflix on my computer.”

“Um, I dunno, maybe the office, or modern family.”

“Jesus,” Anya said under her breath, “The office it is. Come, here, take some pizza, it’s your treat for doing so well today.”

* * *

 “How was school ?” Lexa asked.

“Alright.”

“Did you survive, little chungus ?” Declan nudged her shoulder.

She nodded.

“Is it true that high school is scary ?” Freddie asked.

“It’s not scary, there’s just a lot more people, and it’s harder as far as there’s more work.”

Lexa smiled at them from the rearview mirror.

“They gave me a lot of syllabuses.”

“We’ll sign those at home.”

“And Anya and I had pizza and watched the office during lunch.”

“Sounds fun.”

* * *

 Clarke was at the kitchen table signing and reading through Arya’s papers that needed to be signed. She stopped at a familiar name.

“What’s wrong, mom ?” The girl asked, sitting next to Clarke, completing a worksheet.

“Um, nothing, honey.”

God, her mother was her daughter’s teacher. She skipped it, and read through the Gym syllabus.

* * *

“ _Mom_ , _I’m_ …”

 _Abby_ _was_ cooking in the kitchen, facing away from her daughter.

“Go on.”

“I’m bisexual.”

Abby turned around, “what does that mean ?”

“I like both genders, and nonbinary people.”

Abby scoffed. Surely Clarke was pranking her. After a few long seconds, and then Clarke bursting into tears, she realised that this wasn’t a joke.

“Clarke, that — the bible says that’s wrong.” Abby said. “If you’re gonna live that lifestyle, I don’t want you in my house.”

Clarke’s jaw unhinged.

“Go.”

Clarke couldn’t move.

“Now, I never want to see you again !”

The _blonde_ still couldn’t move. Abby was becoming furious, so she walked up to Clarke, and within seconds, a loud clap made its way to Clarke’s cheek. Now she moved.

* * *

 “ _She’s_ Ar’s Bio teacher.” Clarke told Lexa.

The brunette was changing into pajamas.

“I mean, you told me about what happened, but I mean, what do you wanna do ?” Lexa put on her pajama shorts. “Should we pull Arya out of her class ?”

“Um, I mean, I don’t wanna do that, I was actually thinking about calling her.”

“You could call her tomorrow, and if she’s alright with it, she could come over for dinner.”

Clarke nodded. Lexa got into bed, and engulfed her wife into a hug, kissing her forehead.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 “Hello ?”

“Hello.”

“Um, who is this ?”

Clarke gulped, “Clarke.”

“Clarke… how a- how are you ?”

“Good. You ?”

They were almost a minute in, and Clarke already felt very uncomfortable.

“I’m fine.” Abby said. “Clarke, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not sure that I’m past that, mother, you hurt me.” Clarke said, “I’m calling because I want to reconnect with you.”

“Of course, I’d like that.”

“I also found out that you’re my daughter's science teacher.”

“Which kid ?”

“The youngest one in the room, brown hair, green eyes, her name’s Arya.”

“Oh yeah, I saw her in class and I noticed she looked a bit like you, but I thought I was imagining things.” Abby said. “I can tell she’s smart.”

Clarke gave out a light chuckle, “Would you like to come over to my house for dinner ?”

The blonde bit her lip.

“Of course, I want to get to know you again, like I said, I’m so sorry I allowed my ignorance to get the best of me.”

Clarke was about to say that it was alright, but it wasn’t, Abby had no right to react the way she did. Clarke gave her their address, and hung up. Dinner with her was set for tomorrow at seven in the evening.

“Who was that ?” Declan asked.

Clarke jumped.

“Your grandmother.”

“Umm, what’s her name ?” Declan said. “Why did she make you cry ? Do I need to beat her for that ?”

She was crying ? God, she didn’t either notice.

“No, no, no need to beat anyone, Dec.”

“Then why do you look sad ?”

Clarke shrugged. Meanwhile, the girls where in the living room having a ball watching a movie with Lexa.

“Dec, come on, you’re gonna miss it !”

“Big chungus !”

“Then, can you come watch the movie with us ?”

Clarke caved and nodded, allowing Declan to practically drag her to the couch. She pulled him onto her lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. However, she wasn’t focused on the movie. She was focused on her mother. God, never in her life would she ever do that to either one of her three kids.

“That looks like you, big chungus.”

The three kids burst out laughing. Lexa and Clarke however where confused.

“Who’s big chungus ?”

“Declan !” The girls were laughing. “Say it again, say it again !”

“Big chungus…”

God, Lexa felt old not knowing these memes.

* * *

 Clarke had washed her face, fixed her hair, and changed her paint covered top. Lexa could feel her flustering from a mile away. The brunette put her hands on her shoulders, stopping Clarke in her tracks.

“Stop it. Breathe, babe.” Lexa cupped her face. “Don’t work yourself up.”

“I just— I haven’t seen her since I was sixteen, she locked me out and I had to spend the night at friends’ house until I finally graduated.”

Lexa hadn’t even see the woman, and she already wasn’t fond of her. She made a self note to not leave her alone with the kids.

“I can’t move past that, yet I miss her.”

“Shhhh.” Lexa’s lips brushed against hers for a few seconds before kissing her. “It’ll be alright, I’ll be there with you incase she does or says anything that makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable.”

Clarke looked up at her.

“Okay ?”

She nodded, “Thank you, Lex.”

“No problem, babe.” Lexa said. “I’ll check on the food for you, aye !”

Clarke nodded. The brunette gave her another quick peck before going to the kitchen. Clarke stood there in nothing but a bra. She decided to put on a semi decent shirt. Saying that she was nervous was an understatement.

God, she wanted to break out and cry, or even beat her a bit, just make her physically feel what she felt. She sprinsted a bit of body spray and went to the kitchen. On her way there, she passed by Arya’s room to hear her mumbling a bit, with earbuds on. She decided that it was best not to disturb her for a bit. Freddie was in her room sketching in her sketchbook.

And Declan was kicking around a ball, getting it higher and higher after each kick.

“Hey mom.”

“Hey, baby boy.”

“I’m ten, you know that, right ?”

“Like I said, hey baby.”

Declan continued kicking.

“You’re really good at that, Dec.”

“Thanks, mom.” Declan said. “How old is your mom ?”

“I think she’s probably in her sixties.”

“Oof, I thought she was like eighty.”

Clarke chuckled. Then, there was a knock at the door. This is it. This is fucking it. Clarke swiftly moved to answer the door.

She saw her mother in person for the first time in eighteen years.

“Clarke…”

“Mom…”

There was a slight pause for approval before they hugged.

“Dr. Griffin is your mom ?” Arya was shocked.

She ran back into the hallway.

“She’s my freaking teacher.” Arya whispered to her siblings as they all hid in the hallway. “Can’t nobody protect us now. She knows where we live !”

“Shh.”

Declan put his hand over her mouth. They were slightly eavesdropping.

“Kids, dinner !” Lexa called for them.

“Kids ?” Abby asked.

Clarke nodded, “We have a total of three.”

The trio huddle closely together, eyes glued to Abby as if they were Clarke’s guards. Declan was still slightly upset with her since she made his mom cry on the phone, he wonder what she had said to her. They sat next to each other. Clarke motioned for Abby to sit down, drawing a chair for her. The kids felt uncomfortable.

Arya most of all.

“Hello.” Abby said.

“Hi—“

“What’s your name ?” Declan asked interrupting his sister’s greetings.

Clarke cleared her throat, a gentle warning. He came on too strong.

“Oh it’s Abby.”

Arya was melting into the seat. She couldn’t get past the fact that her grandmother was her teacher. That was just all around scary for her. Freddie however kinda liked having a grandmother. She never even knew she had any.

Octavia’s mother was their ‘grandma’, but she passed away from a freak accident when Declan was two and she was one. (Lexa was an orphan, and hardly ever liked speaking about it). So this was a first for all of them. Clarke was praying to whatever non homophobic god possibly out there, hoping that this would go well.

“Hello.” Lexa introduced herself, holding out her hand to the woman.

Clarke held her her breath until her mother obliged, politely shaking Lexa’s hand.

“I wanna leave.” Arya whispered into Declan's ear.

Freddie heard and nodded. The kids began to slightly move.

“Hey, stay here.”

They all groaned quietly. Then dinner began. Clarke had made some stew.

“These are my kids.” Clarke said proudly. “Declan, Freddie, and Arya.”

Declan awkwardly flared his nostrils.

“Sorry about them.”

“No, it’s fine, they don’t really know me, but I’m sure they’re sweet.”

“And this is my wife, Lexa.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Abby took it well, being nice to Lexa. The kids finished eating, and they left to hide out in Declan’s room gossiping about Abby.

“So, did you adopt them ?” Abby asked curiously.

“Um, no, actually, I am intersex, so they’re ours.”

Abby was a former doctor, so she didn’t need clarifications.

“Um, if you want, I can leave you to be, to catch up or something.” Lexa offered.

Clarke and Abby nodded. The brunette disappeared to the kids rooms to check on them.

“She—“

“What are you guys up to ?”

“Mama, why have we never seen her before ?” Declan asked. “She’s creepy, and made mom cry when they were talking on the phone.”

“We’ll explain this later.” Lexa said. “Come to our room so we can watch a movie.”

She picked up Declan over her shoulder, and Arya clung to her leg, and Freddie took her hand. Lexa turned on netflix, and swiped around until the kids all agreed on the same movie. In the kitchen, Clarke and Abby were trying to break the ice between them.

“Clarke, I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, mom, but that doesn’t mean I’ll forget. You hurt me.” Clarke said with a cracking voice, and glassy eyes. “You threw me out into the streets ! That is low.”

The blonde made sure to keep her voice down so that she wouldn’t alarm her kids.

“Especially for a christian.”

“I know, Clarke, and it took me awhile to step back, and see where I went wrong.” Abby said. “I realise that my thought process was wrong, and, I miss you. I miss my daughter.”

“I miss you too, but I need some time.” Clarke said wiping her tears. “This just happened suddenly. Like, I never thought that I would see you ever again, much less that you’re Arya’s teacher.”

“I understand.”

“So, how’s your life going ?” Clarke asked changing the subject for good measure.

“Well, I remarried.”

Clarke took in the news pretty well.

“Is he good to you ?” Clarke asked.

Abby nodded, “He makes me happy.”

“That’s good.”

For the first time since the incident, Clarke felt like she could somewhat trust her mother. This was a second chance for the both of them to reconnect.


	12. Chapter 12

“Am I even allowed in here ?”

Madi nodded. She was a fellow freshman, also struggling to fit in. Fate ? Arya’s heart nearly jumped from her skin.

“Is that a drum set ?”

“Mmhmm, pretty right, it almost made me wanna swap instruments.”

Arya got closer to it, picking up the drumsticks. Suddenly, a guy showed up. Senior.

“Umm, what’s ste doing here?”

“I just wanted to show her around.”

The guy approached Arya, “My name's Jasper, do you play ?”

Arya nodded. She had tried out Raven’s drums once, and beat on pans with spatulas, but as far as she was concerned, and he didn’t know, she was experienced.

“Try it out then.”

“Really ?”

Jasper nodded, “Need help getting up there ?”

“Think so.”

Jasper crouched down, lowering the seat a bit, and Arya sat down.

“Take it away… whatever your name is.”

“Arya.”

“Hmm.”

Then the brunette took it upon herself to play whatever beat she could think of.

“She’s better than anyone in your section.” Madi talked over the drums to Jasper.

The guy was recording on snapchat. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Then there was a loud throat being cleared sound.

“Jaha…” they said nervously, and Arya stopped drumming, forming a look of slight fear on her face.

The darker man gave her a bit of a glare before smiling.

“You’re good, little lady.” He said with a smile, softening the blow. “I actually have an idea, would you like to try it ?”

* * *

 

“Please ?” Arya begged.

The two women hovered over the note in shock.

“They want to feature me on the field show !”

“You wanna do it ?”

Arya nodded furiously with a smile.

“Alright.”

“Yes !” Arya jumped up and down, “Thank you, thank you, thank you !”

“And we get no love ?”

Arya threw herself into her mothers’ arms.

“We love you so much.”

“Yeah we do.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Declan was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, Arya was at Madi’s house at a sleepover too, where they would practice a bit. Freddie was the only kid home, and the house was quiet. Without Declan’s occasional exclamations while he was playing video games, or Arya’s loud mumbling to her favorite rock songs.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey…” the little girl looked back at Lexa with a small smile. “Mama. I thought you were mom for a second.”

“When are you ever not painting ?”

“I love to paint, ma’.”

“Come on, baby. I wanna spend some time with my bigger girl.”

“Well, I… I don’t know.”

“You want some froyo, or do you want to go see a movie ?”

Freddie shrugged.

“Please, honey, don’t go into that two year phase Arya went into.”

Freddie chuckled a bit. But that was kinda sad.

“Um, maybe we could go see Lion King.”

Lexa smiled, going over to pick Freddie up, which took the nine year old by surprise.

“Ma’ !”

“Into the car we go, young lady.”

The brunette took out her phone.

“Showtimes….” Lexa clicked her tongue a few times. “It starts in twenty minutes.”

“That quickly ?”

“Yup.” The brunette popped the ‘p’. “Let’s go.”

Lexa drove them to a nearby dollar tree where they bought snacks and drinks. They sat in the parking lot of the theater.

“Put this in your purse, I’ll put these in mine.”

They had gotten accustomed to sneaking snacks in the theater.

“Come on, little lady.”

Lexa had locked arms with her daughter, and they went into the theater.

“Thanks, ma’.”

“You're welcome, baby.” Lexa said. “Plus, I couldn’t stand you being cooped up while your siblings were out, that wouldn’t be fair.”

They smiled at each other briefly before the movie began

* * *

 

“You look good in that uniform, Arya.”

“Thanks, Mr. Jaha.”

“Now, make me proud, alright ?”

Arya nodded, “But, what if I get scared ?” Arya asked in a gentle voice. “There’s a lot of people.”

“Mind if I pick you up ?”

Arya shook her head ‘no’, “Go ahead.”

The band director picked her up, looking her in the eyes, “You got this, kid, plus, you’ve got almost a hundred more people on the field with you.”

Arya smiled.

“Make me proud, little one.”

“I will.”

“And don’t forget your family, and your mothers and siblings.”

“And Aunt Anya and Abby.”

“You know it.” Jaha said bringing her into a hug. “You look like a mini rocker chic with this uniform — or costume, however you wanna look at it.”

“It looks like something I would wear.”

Jaha chuckled, and set her down. The drum major, Gaia waved at her. She was a senior, and nice to Arya, so the brunette liked her.

“Can I pick you up so you can see better ?”

Arya nodded. The blonde picked her up to sit on her shoulders. The six year old looked to her right, and saw her mothers and siblings and grandmother, she gave them a little wave. They returned the action.

“Alright, band, time to go on the field.”

Immediately, the band members put on their jackets, and shakos. Gaia had to set Madi down to put on her giant drum major jacket. Arya was fascinated by the environment around her.

“Kill ‘em, kiddo.” Jaha said to Arya as Gaia walked them to the sidelines, waiting for the opposing school’s band to play.

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s alright.” Gaia tried to comfort Arya. “You’ve got this. Plus, your family’s out there rooting for you.”

Arya took a deep breath. She took Gaia’s hand as the band marched onto the field. Thankfully, Gaia and Arya were about a few feet away, so no one’s ears were deafened in the process. Gaia dropped her off on the platform. They used it for every years show when they featured someone.

However, this year, Arya was the lucky one. There was a small door where Arya went inside, and she sat down at the drums. When her time came, she would be elevated to appear at the top of it. Arya didn’t even realize how excited she was. She heard Gaia counting them off, and began drumming.

Then, the band marched onto the field to We Will Rock You. Then the platform raised, revealing her, and the crowd was wild. This was much different than rehearsal. Gaia was in front of her, doing the traditional drum major dance, and backbend, evoking an excited reaction from the crowd, and a ‘you go baby !’ from her mother coach Indra. Then the band all dropped, and Arya drummed the intro to Eye Of The Tiger.

Slowly, they all got up, and joined her playing the chorus. And the show was finished off with Arya getting on a drummer’s shoulder as they marched off the field to Seven Nation Army. The crowd applauded, and the band hugged each other.

“Move aside, move aside.” Jaha looked up at Arya and took her into his arms.

Raising her up above his head.

“There you go, you did an eight minute show, wasn’t that fun ?”

Arya nodded furiously with the biggest smile.

“What’s your name ?”

Arya turned to see a football player. Not just any, Finn Collins.

“Arya.”

“You did amazing !!!”

Finn picked her up above his head, taking her over to the rest of the team. Arya wasn’t fond of the football players carrying her, mostly because they were sweaty, but they were tall, and she liked the view.

* * *

“You did so good, Ar !”

“Thank you.” Arya said. “Can we go home now ?”

“Already ahead of you, honey.” Lexa said.

It was nearly midnight, of course she was. The family made their way home. Monday was gonna be weird after that performance.

 

* * *

The kids were all playing outside. Even Arya. The little girl decided to break-in her new drum set under the shade of the back porch. Freddie and Clarke were painting/ drawing the scenery, and Lexa and Declan were talking each other to the ground playing football.

“This is war !!!”

Freddie and Clarke looked over to Arya in a bit of fearfulness. They had never seen Arya so in tune with herself. The younger brunette had on Clarke’s headphones that noise cancelled outside sound, but let you hear music, and the little girl was bobbing out beats like she had been doing it her whole life. At the end of the song (it was obvious by her little ‘aww’ and puckered lip after three minutes of straight drumming through) her hands her trembling a bit. Freddie swore that she saw a smile across her little sister’s stoic face.

At the end of the next song that Arya played (where she beat the fucking shit out of those drums) the younger brunette fell back onto the hardwood of the patio, and giggled as if someone was tickling her, while she trembled a bit, a smile spread wide on her face. Clarke sat the little girl up and checked on her.

“You alright, baby ?”

Arya nodded, “It was just— really fricken’ good, I wanna do it again !”

Clarke hated to stop Arya’s fun, but the girl was heaving for breath.

“Calm down a hit, okay ?”

Clarke didn’t realize how beautiful Arya’s smile was. It was the exact copy of Lexa’s.

“Please, mommy, just let me keep playing.” The little girl begged.

Clarke was then getting concerned, because Arya’s little hands wouldn’t stop shaking. She picked her daughter up, sitting her on her lap. Eventually, Arya stopped vigorously trembling.

“I wanna go play with Mama and Dec, now, mom, can I ?”

Clarke nodded, letting her go. Arya ran towards her other mother and brother. Clarke returned to sit next to Freddie.

“So, we were speaking about this boy.”

“Mom, I’m not telling you about my crush !” Freddie insisted.

Clarke chuckled.

“Okay then, just give me a description.”

“Well, he has red hair that comes up to here,” She pointed to her shoulders. “And he had brown eyes.”

“Ooh.”

Clarke was bugging her.

“So, mom, how did you fall in love with ma’ ?”

Clarke was sure to leave the one night stand part out. “We met a bar, and after that night, we never saw each other again. But then, we began seeing each other—“

“Dating ?”

Clarke chuckled, “No, sweetie, we literally saw each other, but never said anything, and one day, at Coachella, we finally confronted each other.”

“Wait, confronted ?” Freddie was confused. “Were you guys fighting ?”

“No, baby, it was just the fact that we saw each other, yet we never recognized each other.”

Freddie was confused.

“And we got to know each other, and we became friends, and then we started dating, then we got married, then we had Declan, you and then Ar.”

“That seems kinda predictable, but cool.”

“Really ?”

“Yeah.” Freddie added another stroke to her painting. “Mom, can I ask you something ?”

“Sure, babygirl.”

“So, what do you think would have happened if it wasn’t ma’ you met ?” Freddie asked, “like, if you had found the wrong person ?”

“Well, I obviously would be able to tell, and I probably would have stopped at nothing to find her.” Clarke said.

“Well, in a sense, that’s kinda how I feel about the boy.”

“Ooh, look at you all sentimental.”

“Mom, these are my feelings !”

“Okay, sorry baby.” Clarke said. “But you must really like him, hmm ?”

Freddie nodded.

“I thought there was something going on.”

“Wait, isn’t your anniversary coming up ?” Freddie asked.

Clarke nodded.

“Well, maybe you should do more than just going out to eat like you always do.”

Clarke turned to her daughter and paused.

“Actually, you’re right.” Clarke said, she leaned in closer and whispered, although Lexa was far away playing with the youngest and oldest kid. “But where ?”

“You met at Coachella, right ?”

Clarke nodded.

“So take her there.” Freddie whispered back with a grin.

“Perfect Idea.”

That night, Clarke searched for tickets, and nearly forgot how expensive it was. She opted for a cheaper choice of a picnic at the park during the night.


	13. The Last Chapter

“Aww, you guys are dressed so cute.”

“Only for you, mother.” 

God, teenagers and preteens, they were in the most toxic phase in their lives. Lexa found themselves stuck with an athletic seventeen year old boy, a sixteen year old moody artist, and a thirteen year old full out emo girl. 

Forget the baby years, the teenage years were hell for them. Clarke had finally saved as much as she could to save up for Coachella. Well, the kids decided to let them have their day, so they were staying at Abby’s new house. 

She had a pool and a hot tub, and the kids were sold on the option when they heard jacuzzi. The kids were dropped off at Abby’s house, and the couple proceeded to Coachella. Lexa chilled back in the front passenger seat, holding Clarke’s hand, kissing it, and running her finger over it. 

“Who knew that we would be going back where we reunited.” Clarke said.

“I’m just glad we get to enjoy the moment together again.” Lexa said kissing her hand, and rubbing it against her cheek.

“I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

The two got to their hotel. Lexa took a shower to just rinse herself off. Clarke watched her seductively from the doorway.

“Come in, Clarke.” Lexa looked up with a sexy smile to see her wife staring at her like a horny teenager who had never seen boobs before.

The blonde obliged taking her clothes off quickly to join Lexa. She planted a kiss to her wife’s cheek. 

“Oh come on.” Lexa puckered her lips and leaned in to give her wife a fiery kiss. “You could do  _ way  _ better than that.”

Clarke grabbed her waist, pulling Lexa closer. Lexa looked into her wife’s blue eyes. How was it possible that they hadn’t aged a day since they met ? She allowed her hand to go over Clarke's features. Mapping out everything, going over the small changes of her body. 

Going over her stretch marks that were proof of her pregnancies, and the existence of their children. Not a wrinkle had made it to Clarke’s skin yet. Neither did it make it on her skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lexa.”

“You too, Clarke.” Lexa loved saying her wife's name, she tried her best to pronounce it the same every time to give it the justice such a name like no other deserved. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“Really ?”

“You really haven’t, Clarke.” Lexa said. “You still have your lip freckle, the same fire in you, your eyes still have that glow… you’re still perfect.”

Clarke smiled, “You still look like a model.” 

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“You’re my national anthem.” 

“ _ Stop  _ it.” Clarke chuckled. “Don’t toy with my love for Lana.”

“I’m faulting Freddie for that.”

Clarke chuckled. The blonde grazed her lips against Lexa’s neck, sending their bodies into a state of need.  _ Desperate need.  _ They began hasity kissing, wanting some kind of contact with each other. Clarke let out a small moan.

“Lexa, I need you.”

“You have me baby.” Lexa said breathlessly, shuddering as Clarke kissed up her neck. “Take me, I’m yours.”

The blonde aggressively placed kisses to her wife’s lips, resting her arms on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette got hard against her front. 

“You first.”

Thank god, for Clarke’s sex peak. It served well in Lexa’s favor. The brunette held Clarke up against the shower wall, and positioned herself at Clarke’s entrance. Then she thrusted in. Clarke locked her lwgs behind the brunette’s back and began thrusting in and out stradily, drawing moans from Clarke. She was getting close to hitting Clarke’s g-spot.

“More…” Clarke moaned.

Lexa gave her more.

* * *

 

“You look beautiful in that dress, Clarke.”

“As do you.” 

“I better.” Lexa said. “Or else I’m wearing these uncomfortable compression shorts for nothing.”

“You are ?”

“And I’m wearing panties over them.”

“ _ Ooh.”  _ Clarke said. “Do you like the way the panties feel ?”

“They’re alright, I guess.”

“You’re lucky you’re wearing compression shorts to protect them from going up jnto your ass crack.”

“They do that ?”

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded, “Enough panty talk, let’s go.”

Lexa chuckled. The couple opted to just walk to Coachella, since their hotel was at a decent walking distance. The pair intertwined their hands, walking amongst other couples to their destination. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As if on cue, the song Rhiannon began to play, and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“ _ Rhiannon rings pike a bell through the night and, _

_ Wouldn’t you love to love her ?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this was a lousy last chapter, but I am working on a hames bond type fic, hopefully it will be out some time this week, so keep a look out on that. I may occasionally post one shots to add to this story. But this is the end. I enjoyed this ride.


End file.
